Sparked Interests
by BRyder27
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert is in his last year at Mystic Falls High. Alaric Saltzman, resident history teacher and vampire hunter, notices strange things happening in the town. He calls in Damon Salvatore for help, under the pretense of being a student teacher. Slash. Daremy.
1. Hell Raisin Heat(Jeremy's POV)

**A/N: Hey y'all. There are a few things you need to know before you read this. In this story, Damon doesn't come to Mystic Falls in S1. I will not be including any of the story lines from the show such as the originals, the Lockwoods being werewolves or the doppelganger stuff. As far as the timeline goes, Jeremy is in his senior year and Elena, Stefan and Bonnie are away at college. Aunt Jenna and Alaric are obviously present in my story, because I like them both and need them. Elena and Stefan kept Jeremy in the dark about vampires and all the supernatural stuff, so Jeremy is oblivious. Anna never happened and Vicki never became a vampire. The Katherine thing happened, but Jeremy didn't know about it or Damon. Damon came to Mystic Falls to see the tomb opened and when he saw Katherine wasn't there, he left. Sorry, it's such a long note. But, I wanted to make sure I explained how my timeline is working. I've always wanted to write a Daremy and they are my favorite slash pairing aside from Dalaric. So, I hope you read and review! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the supernatural things Alaric asked Damon to investigate, let me know, as long as it isn't something we've seen on the show. **

It's the first day of my senior year and I couldn't be less excited. The past three years haven't been very eventful. I'm known as the kid brother of golden girl, Elena Gilbert. She was popular and liked by everyone. Things did get a little shaken up when our parents died when I was sixteen. Elena stopped smiling and I turned to drugs. But, then things changed when Stefan Salvatore came to our school.

He broke Elena out of her depression and it jump started her to pull me out of my drug haze. She didn't give up on me when it would've been so easy. I'm lucky to have a sister who didn't take the meaning of family lightly. With her and Stefan's support, I was able to get back to normal. I even dated Elena's friend, Bonnie. But, it didn't last. Bonnie made me happy for a while, but it just didn't feel right. It was like she was a security blanket for me to cling to, rather than a significant other. That's when I knew I had to let her go and stand on my own. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie went off to college and are staying on campus.

So, I will be on my own in the figurative and literal sense. But, it will be a good thing. I won't be in Elena's shadow and people will have to see me for me. The house is so quiet without Elena, Stefan and their friends always running in and out in a frenzy. Now, it's just Aunt Jenna and I in the house. Except for the times that Jenna's boyfriend, Alaric, stays the night. He is my history teacher and has been a father figure to me. I needed that with everything I went through. Jenna tries hard, but Alaric related to me in a different way. It's nice to have him around, since Stefan and Elena are gone.

For my eighteenth birthday, Ric pitched in to get me a truck. A sleek, black Chevy z71 became my new baby. Before, I always had to ride with Elena to school or walk. But, now I can drive myself and it adds to my being on my own. The temperature outside is a blazing ninety two degrees. I decide to wear a blue t shirt with the sleeves cut off and jeans. After fixing my hair, I descend the stair and go into the kitchen. Aunt Jenna is sitting at the island with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Jer. You ready for your first last day of school?"

"As ready as I can be. I think I have Ric for first period," I say, pouring coffee into a to go cup.

"Yeah, he's already at school getting everything prepared. You want me to cook you breakfast?" she asks, getting out of her chair.

"No, that's ok. I'll just take my coffee with me. If I don't leave now, I'll be late."

"Ok, here's some money for lunch. Have a good day, Jer," she says, handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenna," I say, taking the money and giving her a hug.

Then, I grab my book bag and go outside to get in my truck. Just seeing the black beauty puts a smile on my face. I hop in and put in one of my mix CD's before backing out of the driveway. Traffic is thick as people are heading to work and school. It bugs me to have to go slow, when I have a v8 engine just waiting to blast down the road. After what feels like forever, I'm pulling into the parking lot. Students are still catching up with each other in the parking lot. A lot of them are staring at me and I hit the gas to show off my pipes, before pulling into a parking space.

I'm confident as I grab my bag, keys and coffee before hopping out of my truck. The bell rings and everyone starts to head into school. I follow and wonder if this year will be dull or exciting. It won't be dull if I don't let it. I promise myself to make my last year count. This is the only time I'll be a senior and I'm going to make the best of it. Before, I go through the doors, I see a light blue Camaro in the staff parking lot. The windows are tinted so I can't see who's inside it. But, it's a super nice car and I'm a sucker for Chevys. I tear my eyes away and go into school. Before I know it, I'm standing outside Ric's classroom. The room is full and of course the only seat remaining is in the front.

I take a deep breath, knowing they will stare at me as I walk in. Fuck it. They can stare at me all the want. I straighten up and go to the seat in the front. Ric smiles at me, as I sit down in the seat. I smile back and hear a whisper from the back of the room.

"Of course, he can get by with strolling in late anytime he wants. It's because Mr. Saltzman is fucking his aunt. "

I turn around and see the two jocks still whispering. There is no way anyone will be walking all over me this year.

"If you aren't going to say it to my face, then I suggest you fuck off," I say, not caring if the whole class heard me.

"Johnson, Webster, cut it out. It's too early in the school year for you to be instigating fights," says Ric.

I unclench my fists and settle into my seat.

"First, I want to welcome you back for senior history. There will be a few changes this year. Not only will I be teaching, but we will have a student teacher teaching as well," says Ric, standing up and going to the chalk board.

Streams of whispers erupt as the guys are hoping for a hot girl and the girls are hoping for a hot guy. It doesn't matter to me either way. Then, there was an intake of breaths and gasps as the mystery student teacher enters the room. I turn around and see a man clad in a black button down shirt, tight dark jeans and black boots. Black hair falls over his glacier blue eyes and his jaw line is well defined. The way he walks up to the front is with well-practiced confidence. I can hear the female part of the room swooning over his looks. There is definitely an air of mystery surrounding him, which is intriguing.

"Here he is, this is our student teacher, Damon Salvatore," introduces Ric.

Salvatore? Is he any relation to Stefan? I never heard Stefan talk much about his family.

"Call me Damon," he says in a smooth tone, as one side of his lip quirks up in a smile.

I have no idea why, but my heart starts to race from looking at him. His piercing blue gaze lands on me and I can't move or turn away from him. The front seat I had to sit in, doesn't seem so bad now. Five minutes, into the school year and things are already heating up.


	2. The Cave(Alaric's POV)

The summer had been a weird one for me. In Mystic Falls, there is a cave located way out on the edge of town. The only way to get to the cave is to park on the side of the road and walk into the woods from there. I didn't learn of the existence of the cave until an archaeology professor and his students came to town. The reason they wanted to study the cave was because there were wall paintings inside the cave. The professor was searching for a place to take his students to study for the summer. He ran across Mystic Falls in his search and decided it was the perfect destination for his summer expedition. I, being a history teacher, was interested in what they were uncovering. I remember the first day I went there.

_I arrived at the cave and the professor and his students were hard at work. _

"_I'm Alaric Saltzman. We spoke on the phone," I said, looking for the leader of the group. _

_A man in his late thirties with sandy hair and glasses walked up to me. "Mr. Saltzman, I'm Dr. Adam Bates. You're a history teacher?" he asked, and reached out to shake my hand. _

"_Yes sir, I teach history at Mystic Falls High School. I never even knew this cave existed. But, I've only been teaching and living here for three years," I say, glancing around the cave and catching sight of the primitive drawings on the walls._

"_Ah, I see. I learned of the cave from a colleague. We think there was some type of ancient tribe of people here at one time. My goal is to study the paintings and help my students come to a conclusion," explains the professor._

"_I hope you find what you're looking for," I say, not having a good feeling about the cave. _

"_You're welcome to stay the rest of the day. An extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt," he said, handing me a brush. _

"_That'd be great, thanks."_

I wish now that I had never gotten involved with the cave. There is something in that cave. I had spent the summer driving over to the cave a few times a week to assist Dr. Bates. We became friends and enjoyed uncovering the history of the cave. As it went on, I started noticing things that were out of place. One night, we packed up out tools and went home. The next morning when we got there, the cave was a mess. Our equipment and tools were scattered all around the cave and some were broken. The good thing was we had taken our cameras and notes with us. Dr. Bates said it was probably just teenagers that were bored or drunk. I wasn't convinced that was the case.

There is an underwater spring under the cave. But, we didn't go near it at first. Dr. Bates' curiosity got the best of him one day and he had to know if there were any paintings below it. It took us a couple of days to find a way to get down there. When we did, we saw the water, but there were no paintings on the walls. It felt as if we were disturbing something. I was glad there was nothing down there to study. Dr. Bates was disappointed, of course. But, we didn't venture back down there. Things were quiet for about a week.

One of the female students began acting strange. She was jumpy and unkempt, as if she forgot about her personal hygiene. Dr. Bates chalked it up to stress and that's when I knew he was a skeptic. He didn't believe in anything supernatural. The girl was afraid and I wanted to know what happened to her. She was acting as if she were out of her mind. I was sure I was dealing with something of the supernatural realm. The girl never had any bite marks, so I knew it wasn't a vampire. Whatever it was had powers of mind control and seemed to be driving her insane. One night, I had had enough and decided to go into the cave by myself. I had my ring so I knew it couldn't kill me.

The chills I got, when I entered the cave were almost enough to send me running back to my car. But, I wouldn't find out anything about the creature if I sat at home. So, I pushed away the instinct that was screaming at me to get the hell out of there. I had dealt with vampires, I knew their weakness. I have no idea if there is a weakness for this creature. After standing out there for a few minutes, I went in. It was pitch black in the cave, but I brought my flashlight and shined it in. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the cave, so I went to the bottom. When I made my way down there, I saw something moving in the water. I tried to catch it with my flashlight, but it was too fast. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed with terror throughout my entire body.

I couldn't see anything and I felt myself fall in the water. I tried to get out, but something kept me underwater. Water filled my lungs and within a few minutes, I was dead. The next morning, I woke up in the woods outside of the cave. I was thanking God that I had my ring. The creature had taken over my mind and I had no control over my body. When I went to find Dr. Bates, the hotel receptionist said that he and his students left in the middle of the night. I knew that there was something evil in the cave and I had barely survived. But, did Dr. Bates and his students leave on their own accord or were they forced? There was no way to know what happened. They had vanished and that's when I knew I needed help. So, I called my best friend, Damon, who is a vampire.

"_Hey buddy," said Damon's voice, as he answered the phone._

"_Hey, Damon. How's Italy?" _

"_It's fantastic. How are you?"_

"_Not so good. I need your help," I said, trying not to sound too worried. _

"_What is it, Ric?" _

"_There's a cave in Mystic Falls that has wall paintings in it. An archaeology professor and his students came here to study them. I befriended the professor and started helping them. There was a female student who started acting weird. She was going out of her mind and I wanted to figure out why. And there's an underwater spring below the cave. Last night, I went to the cave to see if I could find anything. I saw something in the water. But, then it took over my mind and drowned me. I woke up outside the cave, in the woods. The professor and his students are gone," I said, hoping he'd help me. _

"_Oh my God, Ric! You'd be dead right now if it weren't for that ring. I can't believe you went in there, not knowing what you were up against. Not one of your brighter ideas."_

"_I know that's why I need you to come help me."_

"_It has been a while since I saw you. Oh, what the hell. You know I'm up for danger."_

After that conversation, I didn't go back to the cave. I spent my spare time researching possible creatures of what attacked me. Damon and I formulated a plan for him to come to Mystic Falls. He would be my student teacher. Now that Stefan was gone, Damon had no qualms about returning to his home. He would stay at the boarding house, since it belonged to him as much as it did Stefan. I'm glad to have my best friend back. Stefan was ok, but he's nothing like his brother. It was because of Stefan that Damon refused to stay in Mystic Falls. I hadn't told Jenna about the cave or what happened. The last thing I wanted to do was worry her. It was funny to see my female students lose it when Damon came into the classroom. At least I know they'll never miss a class. I made Damon swear not to feed on any of the girls.

**A/N: Little does Alaric know, it's not the girls he needs to worry about with Damon;) I wanted to say that the stuff in italics were flashback scenes. And the cave in this story is not the same cave that's on the show. Thanks to the people that reviewed, followed and favorited. Next chapter, we will be back to Jeremy's point of view. Hope you're enjoying this! And I have a long weekend because of Labor Day. So, if y'all would review, it would push me to get another chapter up. **


	3. Confidence is Sexy (Jeremy's POV)

What's the deal with this new mysterious student teacher, Damon? Whenever he walked into the room, all eyes turned to him. How is he so confident and self-assured? I feel better this year, but even I don't have that kind of confidence. The kind of confidence where you can walk into any room and own it. It's the kind of confidence that comes natural, like breathing. Damon has that confidence mastered completely. Is it his confidence that is keeping my eyes on him? Or is it something else?

Alaric gave him the lesson plan and told him to give the lecture. Needless to say, everyone is paying attention way more than usual. The way he's talking is as if he can make you believe anything. He is commanding the room with his charismatic presence and his voice. Oh God, that voice… it's smooth and not too deep. Why am I thinking of his voice that way? I wish I could turn my hearing off, but I don't want to. There is just something about him that is making me want to keep my focus on him.

I wish I knew what he's lecturing on. The words are coming out of his mouth, but his voice is too distracting. Why am I hung up on his voice? It's fucked up that a man is making me come undone.

"What year was the Gettysburg address given?" asks Damon, standing in front of my desk. He's talking to me and he's so close I can smell his cologne that is intoxicating. My heart is racing and I'm so nervous.

"What's your name?" he asks, locking his blue eyes on mine.

"Jeremy Gilbert," I say, trying to shake the nerves.

"Well Mr. Gilbert, I mentioned the year earlier in the lecture."

Shit. How can I already be in trouble in my first class?

"I must have missed that part," I say, unable to tear my eyes from his.

"Indeed you did," he says, smirking and turning back to the board.

I drop my eyes to the floor and try to forget his smirk and eyes. The rest of the class went by fast. I was itching to get away from Damon and his penetrating gaze. But, then again I will miss seeing him. None of my other teachers are that hot or interesting. Did I really call him hot? I'm losing it. The bell rings and I jump up, heading for the door, before he makes me forget where I'm going. I hear a few of the girls talking to him. Better them, than me.

My next class is geometry and I head to the room and breathe in deep to clear my head. How the hell am I going to pass history with Damon teaching? I can't even concentrate on the lectures.

"Hey, Jer."

I turn around in my seat and, seeing a petite girl in a mini skirt and tank top. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled up, showing her freckled skin.

"Hey Lindsay."

"How was your summer?" she asks, sitting in front of me and crossing her legs. I should be thrilled that she's practically coming on to me, with her skirt riding up that way. Bit, she seems too short and not muscular enough.

"It was good. Yours?" I say, not wanting to be rude.

"I had fun. But, I need a guy in my life," she says, leaning forward.

She never paid attention to me before. The reason she is now is because I spent the summer working out and I'm not on drugs. So, she needs to be throwing it on another guy. It's not working for me, this time. My thoughts drift back to Damon, but I shouldn't be thinking of him either. Damn, I can't win either way. But, this bitch isn't going to use me.

"I'm not that guy. But, I don't know if there's any other guys that you haven't been with," I say, not caring if it pisses her off.

Her jaw drops and she stomps out of the room. I'm not that desperate to get laid, so she can stay pissed. My sex drive has been non-existent since I split up with Bonnie. It's been a while since anyone has turned me on. Then, Damon has to show up looking like a fucking Italian model with his black boots and tight shirt. And now, I'm questioning my sexuality because of him. The rest of the class flies by and I push away all Damon related thoughts.

The rest of the day was just as boring as I thought it would be. But, at least I could relax through the boredom and not have to lose my breath and mind. Thank God, I don't have any homework. I need to hit the gym and sweat out my frustrations. Most of the kids have cleared out. I shut my locker and head to the parking lot. The staff lot is still full and I stop and stare at the Camaro. It demands attention, kind of like…

"She's a beauty isn't she?"

Oh no. I turn to the side and there's Damon. "Yeah, she's beautiful like a classic should be. Is this your car?"

"Yep."

Of course, the car is just like its owner.

"You're Jeremy right?"

"Yeah. Are you related to Stefan? He's my sister's boyfriend," I say, glad that I'm having a normal conversation with him. It's probably because I'm not looking at him.

"He's my baby brother. But, we don't get along. I've met your sister. She's good for him."

"I guess I wasn't around." Elena met Damon? But, Damon said him and Stefan don't get along. So, that has to be why Stefan never mentioned him.

"I popped in once a while ago. It was a last minute thing. But, I knew you had to be related to Elena when I saw your eyes," he says, moving to unlock his car.

I try hard not to blush. Is he saying he likes my eyes? Why do I care if he does or not?

"I think your eyes sent the whole female population in a frenzy," I say, smiling.

"I've been told they're my best feature. You should smile more. I have to go, but I'll see you in class tomorrow," he says, throwing me a smirk and getting in his car.

My first conversation with Damon Salvatore and I still can't get him out of my head. Maybe it's just one of those one time man crushes. God, I sound like such a girl. I need to get Damon out of my system. It's been a hell of a start to my senior year.

**A/N: Hey y'all! I want to thank everyone that reviewed and followed. It's the reason you're getting this update right now. I have class Wednesday so I probably won't be writing any tomorrow. But, you can definitely expect the next chapter sometime this weekend. I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know in a review! Hope everyone enjoyed their Labor Day. –Blair **


	4. Kill Myself (Damon's POV)

I can't believe I'm back in Mystic Falls. It was my home when I was human. But, it was where my relationship with my brother was destroyed too. Too many painful memories are here, but it makes me feel emotions that I would rather not feel. It's so much easier to turn my emotions off than to deal with it. If not for Alaric, I wouldn't be here. Although it's easier to be here with Stefan away at college for the ninth or is the tenth time?

How he can be with a girl that is identical to Katherine is beyond me. Even though Elena is unlike Katherine, it would be hard for me. I guess it's because Stefan didn't love Katherine as I did. I turned my emotions off after I learned Katherine was never in the tomb. It wrecked me beyond belief and there was no way I could stay in Mystic Falls. So, I fled to Italy. I wanted to outrun my emotions. If I had been self-destructive and unpredictable before, I became ten times that when I went to Italy.

The first thing I did was search for the most expensive pent house I could find. I wanted to live in town so I was surrounded by people. There was no way I could be alone in a city like Florence. The first few nights I was there, I lost count of how many bodies I drained. I didn't give a shit that I had taken their lives. My focus was to drain them so I could feel the power running through me to give me strength. I needed to feel strong in the face of my pain. My own father killed me because of the woman I loved. The woman I loved was a manipulative bitch that took advantage of me. My younger brother doomed me to this existence. Everyone that I had ever been close to betrayed me.

I felt like I didn't have one person that cared if I lived or died. What did I have to live for? There were times that I was out at the bar or club and I would spot a guy that looked akin to Stefan. I would go up to the guy and start a fight. When he finally got pissed, I took him outside and beat his ass. After that, I drained him dry and burned his body, imagining he was Stefan. It was the same for women who reminded me of Katherine. The difference was that I would fuck them hard before I drained them. There were other days that I felt so empty, I didn't have the energy to kill.

On these days, I tried to kill myself a number of times. I stood in front of my window and burned myself just to feel something besides the emptiness. When I was close to dying, I heard my mother's voice calling out to me. I'm not sure if it was a hallucination or if it was real. The voice told me she loved me and that it was tearing her apart, watching me try to kill myself. That was the reason I threw myself into the shadows and put my ring back on. Each time I tried to kill myself, the voice got stronger and the pleas more desperate.

The night Alaric called me, I was about to drain another girl. Alaric's friendship sparked hope in me and I flipped the switch. There was no way I could be of any help to Alaric with my emotions off. When I heard Ric almost got killed by a mystery creature, I felt my second emotion: rage. How could something threaten Ric and want to end his life? I won't let Ric. In that moment, I vowed to keep Ric safe and become a better man for my mother. I will not hide behind my humanity switch. Instead, I'll do my best to work out my problems.

After I got off the phone with Ric, I healed the girl's wounds, compelled her and let her go. The next morning, I stocked up on blood bags and caught the next flight home. My first day of student teaching was very interesting. Of course, the girls were taken with me. I promised Ric not to feed on any of them, even though I had already promised myself not to do that. The first period class was my favorite. Before I went into the class room, I heard an altercation.

A male student was the last one to arrive and two other students were fiving him hell because Ric let it slide. The kid didn't back down. He held his ground and that's how I found out he's Ric's girlfriend's nephew. I remembered Elena when I came for the opening of the tomb. But, I refused to stay and deal with her and my brother's problems. There was no way I wanted to be part of that, especially when I was so torn up over Katherine. I couldn't stare at her face every day and not fall in love with her. Letting another girl in between my brother and I was not an option.

When I made my entrance, my eyes landed on the boy in the front row. He was tall and had muscles in all the right places. What drew me in were those tell-tale brown eyes. I didn't know there was another Gilbert. But, I called on him in class just to learn his name. It looked as if he was interested in me too. His eyes were glued to me for most of the class. None of my other students had piqued my interest the way he did.

I saw him standing in front of my car after school. It was the perfect opportunity to have a conversation with him. He of course, brought up my brother. The way he talked didn't seem as if he knew what my brother and I are. I need to ask Ric about it. It's not like I'm doing anything of importance right now, besides drinking bourbon. I pick up my phone and dial Ric's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ric."

"What's up Damon?"

"I wanted to chat with my best friend," I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"Sure. How did you enjoy your first day of student teaching?" Ric asks with a chuckle.

"I loved it. Can't wait for class tomorrow," I say with a smirk.

"You have a knack for it. I think that's the best I've ever seen my classes pay attention."

"It's my dashing good looks and charm."

"You definitely charmed your way into the staff's good graces. They love you."

"I've always been a social person. Quick question: Does Jeremy know his sister is dating a vampire?" I ask, with seriousness in my voice.

"No, he doesn't. Elena chose to keep him out of the supernatural world. My girlfriend, Jenna, doesn't know either."

"Hmm. That must be hard to keep them in the dark."

"Damon, Jeremy's been through a lot. He turned to drugs after his parents were killed. So, he wasn't coherent when the vampire stuff started happening. I stepped up to help Jenna with him. We got him off drugs and he got back to normal. I think of him as a son," says Ric, trying not to sound worried.

"Relax, Ric. You don't have to worry about me harming anyone."

"I know, I trust you. Don't make me regret it. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Salvatore," he says, laughing before hanging up.

So, Ric cares for this human boy. It sounds as if the boy has been through a lot at such a young age. With his parents' death, he didn't need the existence of vampires troubling him as well. There's more to Jeremy Gilbert than meets the eye. He's not just a sad kid that lost his parents and turned to drugs. I'd be willing to bet there's a fierceness in him, waiting to come out and play. A bit of that fire came out when he told off those two jocks.

My curiosity to solve mysteries will always be a weakness of mine. As much as I hate to admit it, I want to know Jeremy Gilbert. Maybe he reminds me of myself, with his self-destructive tendencies and pain. An idea occurs to me of how I could watch him without being seen. I haven't changed into my other form in a long time. It's just like riding a bike, you never forget. I focus all of my energy and picture the black crow in my mind. Then, I'm sitting in my chair as the crow.

I flap my wings and fly out the window. The sensation of flying is the most freeing thing in the world. I soar over tree tops and make my way into town. He drives a black truck. I know because I watched him get into it. The easiest thing to do is search for his truck. I fly around for what felt like hours, until I spot his truck parked in the driveway of a white house. His Aunt Jenna is in the living room watching TV. I fly to a tree in front of the second story window and nestle myself in the branches.

Jeremy is shirtless and doing pushups. His bedroom resembles that of a typical teenage boy. A flat screen TV, lap top, gaming system and bed are the first things I noticed after him. His muscles ripple with every movement he makes and I'm sucked in by him. I fly to the window sill to get a better view. The way the sweat drips down his body would make my fangs come out if I was in my normal form. Why is he so damn attractive? I haven't been attracted to a male in years. There was a brief period in the 80's when I experimented with guys. I always topped and had never let any guy dominate me because I'm the predator. But, the way Jeremy is working it, I might change my mind.

After a while, he leaves the room to shower since he comes back in pajamas. I watch him until he falls asleep. As his eyes close, I realize I won't let anything hurt him. For whatever the reason, I feel connected to this human. And for the first time in a while, I can feel my heart opening.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. It blows my mind that 353 people have viewed this story so far! It's awesome and I hope more of you will review this chapter. I had an easy time connecting myself to Damon and this chapter just flowed out. Some chapters are easy like that! If you want, you can follow me on twitter BrookSalvatore3. **


	5. Day dreaming Part 1 (Jeremy's POV)

This morning, I am pumped up to go to school. I spent last night working out trying to make sense of things. The only conclusion that I managed to come to was that I couldn't forget Damon. I don't want to ignore him. He doesn't strike me as the type of person that lets you ignore him. Before, I started working out, I called Elena to get information.

_I was sitting on my bed and dialed Elena's number. _

"_Hey Jer. How was your first day of school?" asked Elena, as she answered._

"_It was good. Ric has a new student teacher this year. It's Stefan's older brother, Damon," I said, hoping she would tell me the truth._

"_Wow. Stefan never mentioned anything about it."_

"_I don't think they get along. Damon said he met you a while back."_

_I heard her draw in a breath before she spoke. "Yes, I met him and they're not close. There's a lot of bad blood between them. Damon's bad news, so you don't need to get too involved with him. You're doing so good, Jer."_

_Why is she acting as if I'm going to start doing drugs again just because I asked about Damon? She doesn't trust me and she's hiding something. "Damn it, Elena! I'm off drugs for good and I have no desire to go back there."_

"_I'm sorry, Jer. But, I've heard nothing but bad things about Damon. I don't want you going down the wrong path. Do you still have that bracelet I gave you?"_

"_Yes, I never take it off, just like you told me when you gave it to me. But, I'll make my own judgments about Damon. Stefan better be taking care of you up there. If he lets anything happen you, I'll make him wish he hadn't," I said, wanting to make sure my sister is safe. _

"_Stefan's been good to me. I'm glad you called, but Bonnie and I are going to eat dinner. I love you, Jer. Take care."_

"_I love you too. I'll talk to you later," I said, hanging up the phone._

I knew Elena was hiding something from me. And I'm sure Stefan has something to do with it. Why does she want me to stay away from Damon? She hardly knows him, but Stefan had to have clued her in about him. They don't want to trust me with anything, fine. I'll just have to find out for myself. If they think they can boss me around, they're wrong. I'm not on drugs anymore, so I'm able to see things clearer now.

"Jeremy, you're going to be late. Hurry up!" shouts Jenna from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I shout back.

I decide to dress up today and put on a blue and white striped button down with my jeans and boots. Then, I spray on my best cologne. I grab my bag and walk down the stairs.

"You look nice today, Jer," says Jenna, handing me my thermos already filled with coffee.

"Thanks, I felt the urge to make a good impression today. You even fixed my coffee for me. It's a good day," I say, leaning down to hug her.

"I don't want you to be late. You're cutting it close today."

"Yeah, I should get going. See you later."

"Have a good day."

I wave and go outside to get in my truck. My favorite song blasts out of the speakers, when I start my truck. I speed down the road and sing along. Within minutes, I'm pulling into a parking spot. I jump out and see a familiar black Dodge truck with a brush guard and lift kit. A sandy haired blonde guy with green eyes standing beside it.

Luke Brantley was my work out partner when I started hitting the gym. He started training me and helped get my body into the shape it's in now. As it went on, we became close friends and I told him about my past with drugs. Working out became my way of fighting off the cravings. Whenever I felt like I wanted to take pills or smoke a joint, I called Luke to talk me out of it. He's been the brother I never had.

"Luke!" I say, walking over to him and hugging him,

"Jeremy, it's good to see you man," he says, returning the hug.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I just got back in last night from vacation. Do you have history first period?"

"Yep. Let's go," I say, walking toward the school.

This day keeps getting better. As we're walking, I see the blue Camaro in the staff parking lot and my heart jumps at the thought of Damon being in the classroom. I shake my head and walk into the classroom. The kids are in conversation, as are Ric and Damon. My seat in the front's open as is a seat behind me. Damon's blue eyes flick over to mine and he smiles. Oh God, why does he have to look at me like that?

"So, who is that?" asks Luke.

I turn to the side to get away from Damon's gaze. "Damon Salvatore, the new student teacher."

"Oh, he's creepy. But, his muscle tone is good," comments Luke.

Leave it to Luke to notice his physique. But, since he's big into fitness, he compares everyone's bodies.

"He's my sister's boyfriend's brother."

"Lucky you. Ric's dating your aunt and he's your future brother in law's brother. You've got it mad in this class," he says, slapping my back.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I say, watching Damon sit down and prop his boots on the desk that's pulled beside Ric's.

Even when he's being lazy, he makes it look effortless.

"Today, Damon will be observing. We're going to do a lesson out of our workbooks. But, I forgot the workbooks. They're in the storage room down the hall. Can you go get them Damon?" asks Ric,

"Sure. Why doesn't Mr. Gilbert come with me to help?" asks Damon, getting to his feet.

You've got to be kidding me. Luke nudges me with his foot and I get up to follow Damon into the hallway.

"So, who's the new guy in our class?" asks Damon, as we make our way down the hall way.

"Oh, that's Luke Brantley. He's my best friend," I reply, wondering why he wants to know.

"I see. Leave it to Ric to be forgetful and not bring the books with him to class," says Damon, opening the door to the supply closet.

"Yeah, he gets like that sometimes. Wait, do you know Ric outside of school?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. It's how I got the job here. But, don't tell anyone that," he says, sorting through books and placing them on a cart.

"I won't. But, that's weird how no one bothered to tell me about you," I say, annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to know Damon, except for me.

"They don't like to brag," he says, turning around to face me. My breath catches as he leans over to grab a book beside me.

"I'm always kept in the dark," I say, pushing one of the carts into the hallway.

"Maybe that can change. I like that shirt on you," he says, running his index finger over the collar.

What does he mean by that? Why am I effected by him so much? One touch is driving me crazy.

"Thanks," I reply, pushing the cart down the hallway.

He smirks and pushes his cart alongside me.

"So, with arms like that, do you play football?" he asks.

"Organized sports aren't really my thing. Although, I love working out and lifting weights. I'm more artistic and love to draw. You'd be a great subject to sketch," I reply.

Fuck, did I really just say that?

Damon raises his eyebrows and says, "I'd be delighted to be a nude model for you sometime."

My jaw drops as I imagine a naked Damon. It's enough to send my body in overdrive and I run into the wall with my cart.

He laughs and winks at me, as he struts into the classroom. Damon why did I have to be so obvious? I wasn't expecting him to suggest nude modeling. And I hadn't meant to flirt with hi, in the first place. I shake my head and straighten out the cart before rolling it into class.

"Thanks, Jeremy," says, Ric, taking the cart from me.

I nod and slip back into my seat, not wanting to make eye contact with Damon. God damn, I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of him.

"I saw you run into the wall. What was that about?" whispers Luke.

"I was caught up in my thoughts and didn't watch where I was going," I whisper back.

"Whatever you say, Luke," says Luke.

I hope he drops it and doesn't ask me to explain myself. It would be weird to tell him I'm crushing on another guy, let alone our student teacher.

"Alright, we'll start with page ten in the workbook," says Ric, passing out the books.

Damon is back at his desk, with his boots propped up on it. There's an expression of concentration on his face as he reads a book. I should be paying attention to Ric and following along in the book. But, instead, here I am with my eyes stuck on the flawless being that is my student teacher. His eyebrows furrow, as he appears to read something that is confusing to him.

I wonder what he's concentrating so hard on. Is it related to our class? He complimented me and the memory of it brings a huge smile to my face. I'm replaying the part where he runs his finger over my collar. The tip of his finger brushed my neck and it sent heat through my body. I still can't believe he did that. It's a memory I'll be day dreaming of for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey y'all. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I also had one of you tweet me and I love hearing your comments and what you think. So once again you can follow me on twitter BrookSalvatore3 and tweet me! **** I can't believe this story has had a total of 573 views so far. It's amazing and I love it. Also, part 2 of this chapter will be back in Damon's point of view(; **


	6. Day Dreaming Part 2 (Damon's POV)

After I got back to the boarding house from Jeremy that night, Stefan jumped my ass. He had called me three times while I was out observing Jeremy. I can still hear his broody voice in my head.

_I had just flew back through the window and changed back into my human form. Watching Jeremy had given me an idea of who he is and he's so much more than a boy who lost his parents. Which is part of the reason why I am attracted to him is because he reminds me of what it means to be strong. I pick up my phone and wonder why Stefan called me. My emotions may be back on, but it doesn't mean I want to deal with my brother. I roll my eyes before hitting the call back button._

"_Damon. I've been calling you. What the hell," says Stefan when he picks up the phone._

"_I was out, brother. What do you want," I say, going straight for my favorite bottle of bourbon._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were going back to Mystic Falls?" questions Stefan, with his tone already accusatory. _

"_Well little brother, not that it's any of your business, but Ric asked me to come help him. There's some supernatural creature here in that old cave on the edge of town. It came close to killing Ric and I won't let him die. I also came back because you're gone," I said, sipping my bourbon straight from the bottle. _

"_Ok, that's reasonable. But, what part does Jeremy Gilbert play in your plan?" _

"_What the fuck Stefan?! The only plan I have is to stop this creature from hurting anyone else," I said and slammed my bottle on the table. _

"_Jeremy called Elena asking about his new student teacher. When Elena tried to tell him to stay away from you, he told her he'd make his own judgment about you."_

_A surge of pride shot through me at the thought of Jeremy standing up to his sister and not taking her word for it. _

"_I've only seen him in class, but he's right. He should be allowed to form his own impressions of people." _

"_But, you're not a person, Damon. You're a vampire with a history of using humans and throwing them away after you take everything they've got."_

"_I'm not surprised you're giving me shit over this. We've both done awful things in the past. But, one thing you don't know is that my emotions are back. I'm here for Ric and have no intentions of hurting Jeremy Gilbert. So, you can tell Elena that her brother's safe. And if you don't like that fact that I'm here, you can take it up with Ric. I'm so fucking done with you, Stefan. Especially when you can't even control yourself while drinking human blood," I said, hanging up the phone._

Stefan pissed me off with this holier than thou crap. He can't forget the past, but it's fine if he doesn't want his brother back. Then, there's the fact that Jeremy called his sister to talk about me. I hadn't been expecting to hear that from Stefan. But, I must've made the younger Gilbert curious. Stefan and Elena better watch it. The kid's smarter than what they give him credit for. He's not going to be happy much longer with being in the dark. But, I came here for a reason and Stefan's not going to stop me.

It's early morning and I'm ready to get to class to catch another glimpse of Jeremy. The thought of almond eyes brings a smile to my lips. I don't mind what he's doing to me. It's good to have a focus besides my hate for Katherine and tearing people limb from limb just to satisfy my temper. I use my speed to get dressed and make myself a cup of coffee. After I'm done drinking it, I go out to my car and get in it. It's still early, so I can help Ric research more on the creature.

I start the car and speed to the high school. The student parking lot is empty, but Ric's car is in the staff parking lot. Since the archaeology professor and is students left, no one has went back to the cave. Eventually, I will have to go to the cave and check it out. But, I'm not going to go into it blind. This is where my impulsive side would get me in trouble. But, I have to be calculated in my actions with this situation. I make my way through the hallway to Ric's classroom.

He's hard at work peering over a mythology book.

"Looking for signs of the creature?" I ask, dropping my phone and bag on the desk.

"Yeah, but so far I haven't found one that sounds like my creature. You can observe today. I've got to teach a lesson out of the workbook. Do you want coffee? I'm going to head to the teachers' lounge," says Ric closing the book and getting to his feet.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Ricky," I say with a smirk.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. No one calls me that," says Ric pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah yeah. Go get the coffee before the kiddies get here."

After Ric comes back with the coffee, some of the female students come to class early. This must not happen often because Ric raises his eyebrows at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Saltzman and Mr. Salvatore," says a perky brunette in a floral dress and heels.

"Morning Heather," says Ric.

"Please, call me Damon," I say, flashing a smile.

She blushes and the other girl giggles. Ric shakes his head and I shrug. Turning on my charm is the equivalent to breathing. Not to mention, I've always been a flirt. After a half an hour of making eyes with Heather, he comes into the room. Boy does he look good today in a blue button down and light hip hugging jeans. He comes in with a sandy blonde haired guy behind him. Who could this be? I smile at Jeremy and he smiles back with a small smile that makes me tingle in excitement. I zero in my hearing to catch this conversation with the blonde guy.

"So, who is that?" asks the blonde guy.

"Damon Salvatore, the new student teacher," says Jeremy.

"Oh, he's creepy, but his muscle tone is good," says the blonde.

I smirk at that, he must be into fitness.

"He's my sister's boyfriend's brother."

"Lucky you. Ric's dating your aunt and he's your future brother in law's brother. You've got it made in this class."

I roll my eyes, as if Stefan will marry Elena. He's a vampire for god's sake and I don't know if he has any intention of turning her. But, that's my brother's problem and it won't do me any good worrying about it. I'm broken out of my reverie by Ric's voice.

"Today, Damon will be observing. We're going to do a lesson out of the workbooks. But, I forgot the workbooks. They're in the storage room down the hall. Can you go get them Damon?"

It's the perfect opportunity for me to get him alone.

"Sure. Why doesn't Mr. Gilbert come with me to help?" I suggest, swinging my legs off the desk and standing up.

I flash my smirk and stride into the hallway. He follows me and we make our way down the hallway.

"So, who's the new guy in class?" I ask.

"Oh, that's Luke Brantley. He's my best friend."

I didn't believe Luke was his significant other, but I had to make sure.

"I see. Leave it to Ric to be forgetful and not bring the books with him to class," I say, opening the door to the room.

"Yeah, he gets like that sometimes. Wait, you know Ric outside of school?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. It's how I got the job here. But, don't tell anyone that," I say, sorting through the books and placing them on a cart.

I hate having to tell him the cover story. But, it's not safe for him to know everything.

"I won't. But, that's weird how no one bothered to tell me about you," he says, in an annoyed tone.

"They don't like to brag," I say, turning around to face him. I lean over to grab a book that's beside him and his heart speeds up.

"I'm always kept in the dark," he says, pushing one of the carts into the hallway.

How long do they plan on keeping him in the dark? I can't get over how attractive he is in that light blue shirt.

"Maybe that can change. I like that shirt on you," I say, running my finger over his collar.

"Thanks," he says with a slight blush as he pushes the cart down the hallway. If only he knew what kind of effect his pink tinged cheeks have on me. I've never been this affected by a human or a vampire since I was turned.

I smirk and push my cart alongside his. "So, with arms like that, do you play football?" I ask, taking in the sight of his biceps as he pushes that cart.

"Organized sports aren't really my thing. Although, I love working out and lifting weights. I'm more artistic and love to draw. You'd be a great subject to sketch," he says.

So, the kid has a bold side? I'll do anything to see him blush again.

"I'd be delighted to be a nude model for you sometime," I say, winking and strutting into the classroom.

I turn and see him run into the wall as his jaw drops. The lovely pink sheen appears on his cheeks and I feel accomplished. It was the exact reaction I was hoping for. I smile and go back to my desk, to prop my feet up. The mythology book is on my desk and I pick it up and flip through it. But, I'm picturing Jeremy and his blush in my head. I came here to save Ric and the rest of this town.

But, I had no idea I would find myself so intrigued and struck by Jeremy. I've seen many gorgeous men in my years. But, never one that caught me off guard the way he did. How will I make it through the rest of the day without seeing his brown eyes? God, I've turned into such a sap. But, I'm not starting to see that it's not the worst thing in the world.

**A/N: Almost 800 people have viewed this and I'm blown away! I love talking to yall on Twitter, so if you haven't followed me you can BrookSalvatore3. The next chapter should be up this weekend sometime. Review, follow, favorite 3 **


	7. I've Got Nothing to Hide(Jeremys POV)

It's second period and I'm afraid I'm losing my mind. I can't get Damon out of my system. There is no way this is a normal crush. But, I don't want to accept it, because of what it would mean. I went from being a druggie to having feelings for a guy? Where did this come from? I've been attracted to girls my whole life. Then, Damon comes and fucks it all up. I was getting back to normal, but this isn't normal to me.

My normal is having a girlfriend that I can walk down the hallway and hold hands with. At the same time, normal sounds boring right about now. I've lived through normal and something tells me Damon isn't normal. Maybe Stefan isn't either. But, I can't let that distract me from the identity crisis I'm having. I wish I could talk to Luke about it. But, I don't want him to think I'm a freak. It wouldn't do good to lose my friend when I need him the most.

If I bring home any failing grades, Jenna will be pissed and disappointed. I need to get it together and forget my so called feelings. Just thinking of Damon's eyes and the way he smirks makes me want to put my fist through the wall. I'm angry because I shouldn't be having god damn butterflies at the thought of his eyes and smirk. Luke is going to need to put me through the ringer when we go to the gym later. It always puts me at ease when I'm sweating and pushing myself to the limit. I lose myself in the controlled movements and don't think of anything.

The gym is the one place I can go to get away from everything that's plaguing me. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I discreetly check it. A text message from Luke is flashing on the screen.

_Are you ok, man?_

I nod at him over my shoulder before typing a message back.

_Yeah, let's get to the gym after school. Work my ass into the ground. _

A minute later, he replies.

_Just remember you asked for it. _

I shake my head and smile, all my worries disappear. Luke can always have that effect on me, where he makes me feel normal. With all my worries gone, the rest of the school day passes by fast. The last bell rings and I head to the parking lot to meet Luke. He's standing by his truck chatting up Lindsay, the strawberry blonde bitch.

"Call me later?" she asks, running her finger down Luke's chest.

"We'll see," he says, with a smile.

She smiles and flounces away, back to hell I hope.

"Hey Jer," says Luke, tossing his bag into the bed of his truck.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"She was just babbling about the first school dance and flirting badly, might I add."

"She came on to me yesterday and I more or less told her to fuck off. Because she never paid any attention to me before, so why now?"

"You're fit and showing a different attitude that they haven't seen before. So, you're more desirable now."

"Yeah, well I don't trust her."

"I'll make sure not to call her back. You ready to hit the gym?"

"Yep. I always keep my gym bag with me," I say, tossing my school bag in the backseat and grabbing my gym bag.

"So I did teach you something. Do you just want to ride with me and I'll bring you back to your truck?" he asks, while jumping into his truck.

"Yeah, cool," I say, jumping in on the passenger's side.

He grins and revs up the motor before taking off out of the parking lot. I roll down the window and let the wind hit my face. Best friends have a way of making you feel invincible which is how I'm feeling. Anticipation floods my body as we pull into the gym parking lot.

"Let's hit it," says Luke, grabbing his bag and getting out of the truck.

A tall, buff Italian guy named Tony is at the counter with slicked back black hair. "Hey Luke, Jeremy. It's good to see you two back here. How was Panama City?" he asks, with his gaze turned on Luke.

"Hot. I enjoyed it, but I'm ready to give Jeremy the ass kicking he's asking for," replies Luke, punching my arm.

"You know I can take it," I shoot back with a grin.

"Have fun," says Tony.

We go back to the locker room and I throw my shirt off and put on a pair of shorts. Luke changes and I follow him out to the gym area.

"We'll start off with legs and core. Then, we'll hit the weights," says Luke, grabbing a mat and throwing it on the floor.

I take my place on the mat and Luke leads me through a series of leg lifts, quad lifts, hamstring curls and lunges. After thirty minutes of this, he helps me up from the floor.

"You're not as out of shape as I thought you'd be," comments Luke.

"You were gone for two weeks. I kept up with some of it and ran. So, I wasn't completely lazy," I reply, going over to the water cooler and getting a drink.

I drink my water and look out the window, seeing the streets filled with people. There's a bench in front of the window and a black crow is perched on it, staring at me. It's crazy, but I think it could be the same crow that I saw the other night. The crow doesn't seem as if it's any normal crow. There's something not right about it.

"Break time's over, Gilbert," says Luke, clapping his hands.

I snap out of it and notice the crow is gone. Did it leave because I noticed it? Now I know I'm crazy, thinking of a crow. I walk back to the mat and start out with a basic crunch. Luke's core workout is tough and hard to get through. That's why I have Luke to keep me going. He takes me through left and right oblique crunches, reverse crunch, long arm crunch, half curl, cross over crunch, vertical leg crunch and a plank.

Sweat is dripping down my chest and my stomach muscles are burning.

"Good job, Jer. Get some water and we'll hit the weight bench," says Luke, going over to talk to Tony.

I pull myself up and head over to the water cooler. As I'm drinking my water, I see a figure come out of the locker room that makes my heart stop. Loose grey sweat pants that are rolled up by the waist band, sit low on his hips. His huge arms are visible in a white wife beater. My mouth goes dry, even though I'm drinking water. It should be illegal for one man to be that stunning. What is Damon Salvatore doing in the gym I go to?

It's impossible for my eyes to land anywhere else, but on him. He has this way of making his presence known no matter where he is. Fuck, he's walking this way and looking so sexy while he does it. Damn it Jer, get a grip, he's your teacher. But, a hot one. Oh God, I'm hot for teacher.

"Hey Damon," I say as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Jeremy. What are you doing here?" he asks, with that smirk.

"Just working out with Luke. You?"

"I decided I needed to start working out again. And I heard this is the best gym in town."

"It is. We were just about to start lifting weights. You want to join us?" asks Luke, who appears out of nowhere.

"Sure," says Damon, going over to one of the benches and loading it up with weights. I stand there for a minute, watching him work. His movements are perfect and he looks like something out of a fitness commercial.

"Gilbert, what are you doing? Get your ass over here," says Luke, standing at a bench across from Damon.

I node and go over to the bench laying down.

"Concentrate," says Luke.

He doesn't know how hard that is with Sexy Salvatore over there. Wait, Sexy Salvatore? Where do I come up with this shit? I grab the bar and start lifting. I need to get over the fact that I'm attracted to a guy. It's normal for every straight guy to be attracted to another guy at least once in his life right? Damon's sort of beautiful the way a girl is. So, it's no big deal and I need to accept it before I drive myself insane.

"I have to piss. Can you spot him for a minute, Damon?" asks Luke.

"Yeah, no problem."

God damn, Luke. You have to piss at the worst possible time. I breathe deep and keep lifting. I see Damon come up behind me and I try not to let it effect me.

"Did you get your work done on the Revolutionary Period?" asks Damon.

What's he talking about? Oh, the pages Ric assigned in the workbook. I didn't listen to the lecture, so I didn't know what the pages were about.

"No, not yet," I reply, still lifting.

"I'll be lecturing tomorrow, so I'm sure I'll have your full attention,"

It must've been obvious that I wasn't paying attention. Is he flirting with me again? The notion of this being true, shocks me to the point of dropping the bar. In the blink of an eye, Damon's hand shoots out and catches it before it falls on me. He quickly uses his other hand to steady it. How was it possible that he caught it so fast?

"Whoa Jer. Are you ok?" asks Luke, running over to us.

"Yeah, I got distracted and dropped it, but Damon caught it in time. I think I'm done lifting weights for the day," I say, leaning up into a sitting position.

"Ok, good work out today, Jer," says Luke, bumping his fist against mine.

"I can take you back to your truck if you want," says Damon.

"Yeah, that'll be fine," I say, hoping Luke doesn't question it.

"Alright. I'll see both of you in class tomorrow, then," says Luke.

I nod and he heads back to the locker room.

"You never answered my question," says Damon, dropping down beside me.

What am I getting myself into? "I'll be paying attention tomorrow. I was just distracted this morning," I reply in a casual tone.

"Just like you were just now?" he asks, whispering into my ear.

Is he psychic or what? "Yeah, I guess."

"Mhm. Well let's get you back to the school," he says standing up and going to grab his bag.

"Ok," I say, going to the locker room and grabbing my bag.

I walk back out and see Damon's car in front of the door waiting for me. This is it. I open the door and get into the passenger's side of his car.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I say.

"Don't mention it. That's why I was spotting you in case something like that happened."

"You have super-fast reflexes. I thought for sure it was going to fall on me."

"With me around, nothing will hurt you," he says, turning his head to look at me.

His blue eyes are intense as they stare into mine. My heart pounds as I replay his words. He's basically saying he'll protect me. Even though I'm a guy, it's nice to feel safe. The next thing I know, we are beside my truck. He gets out of his car and I follow suit.

"There's something special about you," I say, leaning against my door.

He steps closer and places one of his arms beside me.

"There is," he says, stroking his thumb over my cheek.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I ask, wanting to know what makes him so different.

He doesn't answer, instead he leans forward and brushes his lips against my ear.

My knees go week as he whispers, "I'm something out of your wildest dreams."

**A/N: Hey y'all thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. It's awesome to see the response this story has gotten. It's up to 1,000 views and that's unreal. Do y'all like Luke? Should Damon tell Jeremy what he really is? Let me know in a Review or come talk to me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 **


	8. Okay, I Feel Better Now (Damon's POV)

I wanted to tell the kid my secret, but it doesn't seem like the right time. He has no knowledge of this world or the dangers of it. Who am I to bring him into it? But, by the same token, Elena and Stefan kept him out of it under the assumption that Jeremy couldn't handle it. The choice should have been left up to him, even though they just wanted to protect him. Who the fuck is Stefan to tell me to stay away from Jeremy anyway?

Stefan didn't stay away from Elena and her life was put in danger a few times because she knew of Stefan's existence. Stefan knew the risks and pursed Elena regardless. Why? Because he loves her and it's so hard to stay away from the people you love. I'm not saying I love Jeremy, but I should have the opportunity to find out if I could. For now, it's best to keep him in the dark. He will be clued in when it's time for him to know.

I didn't stand in the way of Stefan and Elena. All I cared about was Katherine and that turned out to be a sad waste of time. Of course, Stefan is convinced that I'm still the same monster I was when that happened. If I hadn't heard our mother's voice screaming in my mind, I'd either be dead or on a killing spree. I'd love to run to the college and beat the fuck out of Stefan. There are more pressing matters at hand that need my attention. But, that doesn't mean I'll let Stefan get in my way,

After I told Jeremy I was something out of his wildest dreams, I left before I blurted out any of my secrets. As soon as I brushed my lips against his ear, I felt my walls crumble a tiny bit. The way his heart was pounding made me want to slam him against his truck and claim his lips for my own. It wasn't time for that though. I drove back to the boarding house and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I'm still sitting here in this huge house alone.

With my emotions off, I never felt the effects of eternity. Now, the loneliness is setting in. The person I embarked on this journey with fucking hates me. I fucking hate him too, but he's my brother. One day, I want to fix things with him. It hurts too much to consider it now. If it was day light, I could throw myself into the sun light just to hear my mother's voice so I wouldn't feel so alone. When did I get so fucked up to the point of being suicidal?

I can't go back to not having my emotions. An erratic buzzing sound jerks me out of my thoughts. I see Ric's name flashing on the screen and the loneliness ebbs.

"Hello?"

"Damon! We have a problem," Ric yells into the phone.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"There's a party out in the woods by the cave. I'm here at Jenna's and Jeremy just went to it with his friend Luke. I don't want him or any of the other kids wandering into the cave. Can you go get Jeremy and make sure no one else goes in there? I would, but it almost killed me and I don't want Jenna to get suspicious."

"Ok, I'll take care of it," I say, throwing my boots back on.

"I'll see you when you get back here," says Ric, hanging up the phone.

What the hell was Jeremy thinking? I grab my keys and speed to my car. I throw it into drive and cut off down a back road. Using my hearing, I follow the music into the woods. I park my car and rush into the trees. When the voices get close enough for me to hear, I slow to a walk. A bon fire is burning bright and high school teenagers are crowded around it with red cups filled with beer. The music is coming from a huge truck which has its doors open. A guy is standing by the driver's side door watching a girl in tiny shorts dance in the bed of the truck.

"Hell yeah! Shake it baby," yells the guy.

I zero in on the various conversations around me to see if I can pick up something useful.

"Dude, I can't believe Lindsay went into the cave," says a male voice talking to another male.

"That bitch will do anything that you dare her to when she's drunk."

Get the girl out and bust up the party is the sole thought in my mind. I speed to the cave and rush through it. A girl with strawberry blonde hair is kneeling on the ground, screaming her lungs out. It's pitch black, but I scan the area using my night vision. The creature's not in view, but it has to be somewhere in here. I rush forward, grabbing the girl in my arms and running out of the cave.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, coming to a stop a few feet away from the cave.

She stops screaming and gazes up at me with blank eyes. "I don't know. Where am I?"

"You came to a party in the woods. Someone dared you to go into the cave. I heard you screaming," I tell her, checking her over for any signs of damage. There are no bruises or cuts on her. She's in Ric and I's third period history class.

"It was dark and I was afraid. I'm drunk is all. But, what are you doing here, Mr. Salvatore?" she asks.

It doesn't appear that the creature harmed her physically. Is it possible she was just drunk and screaming because of the dark? There will be no way to tell unless she starts acting out of character after this.

"I'm here to bust the party up before the cops get called. I'm sure no one wants that. Let's get back," I say, leading her back to the bon fire.

Everyone falls silent as they see Lindsay and I approach. "Party's over. I don't want to see any of you back at the cave again. Get out of here before the cops come," I say, in my firmest tone.

At the word 'cops' everyone starts scrambling around to leave. I finally spot Luke and Jeremy in the crowd.

"What happened?" asks Jeremy as him and Luke reach Lindsay and I.

"Lindsay went into the cave and I heard her screaming, Luke, why don't you take her home and I'll take Jeremy," I say, noticing Jeremy and Luke don't have any alcohol. Jeremy is wearing that damn blue shirt and staring at me with his brown eyes.

"Ok, yeah, I'll get her home," says Luke, taking Lindsay by the hand and leading her in the direction of his truck.

The teenagers are either leaving or on their way to their vehicles. I can fulfil the other part of my promise to Ric, now.

"Let's go," I say, stalking off to my car. There's no way I'd forgive myself if it had been Jeremy in that cave, in danger. On one hand, I'm pissed at him for putting me in that situation. On the other hand, he doesn't know what danger lies in that cave. My car comes into view and I go to passenger's side and open the door for Jeremy. Once he slides in, I go to my side and get in, slamming the door.

"What the fuck is your problem?" asks Jeremy.

I turn my head to the side and am faced with his brown eyes, blazing with anger.

"First, don't ever talk to me that way again, or there will be a problem. Second, my problem is having to go out into the woods to break up a party that some stupid teenagers decided to throw on a school night. That cave is dangerous and I better not catch you over there again. Promise me," I say, staring him down.

"But— "

"PROMISE ME!" I yell, slamming my fist on the dash. I do not want to hear his bullshit.

"I promise," he says, flinching away from me.

Guilt washes through me, but he has to understand he can't go there. I bring my hand to his face and stroke his cheek, "I'm sorry, but I can't have you in danger. He nods and his eyes soften. I drop my hand and start the car, pulling out of the woods.

"Did Ric send you to get me?" he questions.

"No."

He looks at me with disbelief and raises his eyebrows.

"Maybe. But, he had a good reason," I say, glad he's talking to me again.

"I didn't want to go to that lame ass party, anyway. Luke got an invite and drug me along. All it was was Brent Flowers jacking off over that girl shaking her ass in the back of his truck," he says, with bitterness lacing his voice.

"You didn't enjoy the show?" I tease.

"Hell no, she was drunk as fuck and it wasn't attractive. She needs to do some squats to get that cellulite off her."

I laugh, the kids's got that fire that's so attractive.

"I like my asses tight, too," I say flirtatiously, smoldering him with my eyes.

That lovely blush colors his cheeks and I take his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. He smiles and all the pain I was feeling before, melts away.

"It figures Lindsay would do that stupid shit. She came onto me the other day and I told her to forget it. Now that stupid bitch is all over my best friend," he says, with anger flaring back up in his eyes.

"Jealous?" I ask, loving the sensation of his hand in mine,

"No, she can't replace me as his best friend. But, I won't have her trying to hurt him."

He sounds so strong, it gives me the idea that I wouldn't mind him taking control on me, sometime.

"I'm sure he can handle it," I say, reassuring him with my eyes.

His brown eyes darken as he says, "Can you handle me?"

I stop on the side of the road. I can't believe he just said that. God, he has no idea how much I'd love to handle him.

"The real question is, can you handle me?" I ask, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his neck.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers and followers! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Jake, whos always chatting with me on Twitter about this**** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up by the end of the weekend and we'll be back in Jeremy's POV. Hopefully, the Daremy moments are satisfying(; **


	9. Kiss and Control (Jeremy's POV)

My heart is slamming in my chest as Damon places a kiss on my neck. My neck has always been a sweet spot for me. And feeling Damon kiss me there is driving my bat shit crazy. I don't know why I even asked him if he could handle me. Once again, my mouth got the better of me and I just said it. He brings it out of me.

"I can handle anything," I say with confidence. I almost believe it. Shouldn't I be freaking out that a guy just kissed my neck?

"I believe you. In fact, your fire is one of the reasons I find myself drawn to you. We'll be at your house soon and I wanted to have a moment alone with you," he says, with his fingers entangling in mine.

"Yeah because you definitely can't do this in front of Jenna or Ric," I say, using my confidence and leaning forward to place a light kiss on his neck that mirrors the one he gave me,

I pull back and his eyes are smoky blue. Those eyes make me lose my breath,

"That's why I appreciate your spurts of confidence. Because you do things like that," he says, rubbing his thumb over my lips.

If he kisses me, there's no going back from it. I'll be locking lips with a guy… an extremely attractive one. Am I ready for that? I have no feelings left for Bonnie or any other girl. So, the only thing holding me back is myself.

"I didn't use to be that way. Before, I just hid myself away and stayed drunk or high. I was in a drug haze for a while. But, when Ric came into my life, things started to get better. The pain wasn't controlling me anymore. I had to face it and move past it. Now, I'm not ruled by my fears," I say, flashing back to a memory of my parents. They may not be here, but I still am.

"I'm glad you're ok now. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. You shouldn't have to ever feel pain. Not when you're so good," he says, squeezing my hand with his.

The gesture brings comfort and I'm at ease. "Thanks, we better get on the road again. Or Ric will kill both of us."

"I can take him," he says with his heart stopping smirk, before pulling out on the road.

I remind myself to breathe and settle into my seat. The events of the night run through my head. It was true what I told Damon. I didn't want to go to the party. We had been at the gym working hard. Then, Damon showed up and I made a fool of myself. I had only been home for an hour when Luke called me. He begged me to go, saying it was the first party of senior year. I threw the same clothes on that I wore to school and he picked me up.

Lindsay was there, but she didn't come over to us when she saw Luke wasn't alone. But, she wandered off to hang with other people. Then, there was that jack ass Brent Flowers. He's a wanna be jock, but doesn't have any athletic ability. I don't have the desire to drink anymore, so the alcohol wasn't of interest to me. The party was thrown together at the last second, so there wasn't as many people there as there could have been. In my opinion, they should have waited until the weekend to throw a big party.

Luke and I had been in the woods talking, when I saw Damon. The first thing that caught my eye was the look in his eyes. I could tell he was pissed and I saw Lindsay was with him. I didn't want to admit it, but it pissed me off to see her with him. It was one thing for her to throw herself at Luke. But, it was another was to see her walking beside Damon. My first instinct was to rip her head off and I started making my way towards them. Luke rushed behind me and when we got there, Damon was busting up the party. Once I realized that Lindsay wasn't interested in him, I calmed down.

"We're here," says Damon.

I break out of my thoughts. "Yeah, it's pretty late and I've got your class in the morning."

"That you do. I expect your full attention," he whispers, kissing my ear and he lays his forehead against mine.

My heart swells as I see deep into his eyes. He pulls back and gets out of the car. The door is opening and I take a deep breath before getting out. He smiles before shutting the door and leading me up the walkway. I walk beside him and he grabs my hand, squeezing it. The warmth doesn't last as Ric opens the door and he drops my hand.

"I believe he belongs to you," says Damon, nudging me forward.

"It was a lame party anyway."

"Thanks for bringing him home, Damon. You better get in there before Jenna has a heart attack," says Ric.

I can tell they want to have a conversation alone. I nod and walk into the house, pulling the door behind me, but not all the way.

"I scoped out the area and heard two boys say they dared Lindsay Woods to go into the cave. I went over there and she was on the ground screaming. But, there was no sign of anything else in there with her. I got her out and checked her over. There were no signs of physical damage. If she starts acting weird, we'll know that it can get in your head," says Damon.

"When it got a hold of me, it felt like the terror was wrapping around me, as if it had a hold on my mind. It has power, that's for sure. So, Jeremy wasn't in any danger?" asks Ric.

"No, he was with Luke. But, I made him promise me he wouldn't go near that cave for any reason."

What the fuck is in that cave? I heard of the archaeology professor and his students leaving. But, I didn't think anything of it. Ric apparently had a run in with whatever is in there. But, why does he think Damon can deal with it? He's just human isn't he?

"Ok, good. The only thing we can do from here is observe Lindsay and see if anything happens," says Ric.

"I'm quite thirsty, so I need to hit the bar and find someone to snack on," says Damon in a playful tone.

"What the hell Damon?! I thought you said you were drinking from blood bags," hisses Ric.

"Relax, Ricky. I was just messing with you."

I can tell by the way he says that, that he's smirking. I don't want to hear anymore. Blood bags? What does that mean? I run up the stairs to my room and slam the door, my heart racing. I knew there was something about Damon, I just couldn't grasp it. It's crazy because I never thought any of that stuff could be true. What happened to it being the stuff of fiction?

I shouldn't be dealing with this. Myths are supposed to be myths. But, isn't it true that all myths are based on some form of truth? It's also true that people are most afraid of the unknown. Damon saved me earlier at the gym. He saved Lindsay too, so he can't be all bad. Then, he made promise not to ever go into the cave. Ric obviously trusts him because he sent him to come get me from the party. Ric knows what he is and they are best friends.

I can't even say the word. If I say it out loud, it becomes real. I don't want it to be real. That means I have a crush on an undead vampire. Vampire. The word sinks in my mind and confusion along with fear grips me. I've always heard that vampires can't walk in the sun, but Damon does. So, what vampire myths are true? The possibility of him having the ability to control minds, to fly or to turn into a bat loom over me. Then, I flash back to the gym when his hand reached out to grab the bar. At first, it seemed as if he could hold the bar up with one hand. But, then he used his other hand to steady it.

Enhanced strength has to be one of his abilities. Has he killed people before? Is that why Elena warned me about him? Stefan is Damon's brother. Does that mean Stefan is a vampire too? Does Elena know about it? She met Stefan right when I started doing drugs. With me being in that state, I'm not sure I could've handled hearing the supernatural shit. I'm still pissed at Elena for putting herself in a dangerous situation. What if Stefan hurt her? That would leave me with no parents or sister.

It's a thought I can't handle and it brings me to my knees. How can I go to class tomorrow and face Damon, knowing what he is? It's a frightening thought of being enclosed place with a vampire that possibly wants your blood. I let him put his lips on me and even put my lips on him. It doesn't change the way I felt when he kissed me. My heart rushes at the memory of his lips. Even in un death, he can render any human breathless with his presence.

I'm conflicted at what I'm supposed to feel. Maybe I should be fearful, but I'm not. It's messed up that I've been kept in the dark this long. I think back to all those times Stefan lied right to my face. I slam my fist into the wall and my knuckles crack. I trusted that bastard with my sister. It never looked as though Elena had any bite marks or damage inflicted on her by him. Sisters are supposed to seek their brother's approval when it comes to dating. But, she didn't give a damn about my opinion.

I don't care about her opinion when it comes to Damon. My temper's getting out of control. I pick up my phone and type a text to Stefan.

_If you hurt my sister, or even try taking her blood, I'll fucking stake you through your dead ass heart. That's a promise. _

I don't know if vampires can be killed with stakes, but it was the most violent thing I could think of. I send it and the fury and sadness pumps through me. My phone starts ringing and Elena's calling me. I turn it off, then curl up on my bed, drawing my knees up to my chest. Exhaustion and stress set in and I see a black crow outside of my windows, before I close my eyes.

**A/N: I'm nervous about this chapter! I hope you liked the big reveal of Damon's secret. Next chapter will see more about how it's effected Jeremy and what Damon thinks about it. Hope you liked the Daremy moments at the beginning. I like my updating schedule of Thursdays and Sundays, so I think I'm going to try to stick to that. Review, Follow, Favorite and talk to me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 **


	10. Bliss (Jeremy's POV)

The next morning, I wake up with a sense of dread. How can I get through the day knowing that my crush is a vampire? The fact that he's a guy doesn't matter so much as the fact of what he is. Will he be able to tell that I know? There's no point in being afraid of going to school because Ric will be there. Get it together now, Gilbert.

I get out of bed and put on a dark blue wife beater with jeans. I turn my phone on and see two missed calls from Elena along with a text message from Stefan.

_What did Damon tell you?_

I roll my eyes because of course he wants to blame his brother for what I told him.

_Not a god damn thing. _

I chewed him out because I needed to, not because of his brother. My temper hasn't calmed a bit towards Stefan or Elena. For now, I push the thoughts to the back of my mind. I switch my phone to vibrate before grabbing my bag and descending the stairs. The smell of pancakes and eggs wrap around my nostrils as I step into the kitchen.

"Morning Jer."

"Hey Aunt Jenna. Breakfast smells awesome," I say, taking a seat across from her.

"I thought you needed a good breakfast after last night," she says, pushing a plate towards him. Today, I'm taking my time getting to school. I'm in no mood to deal with Damon or have myself thrown into a frenzy at the sight of him.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply, filling up my plate.

She smiles and passes me my thermos filled with coffee. She always remembers the little details that make my morning easier.

"No problem, it's nice to see you in a good place."

I'm not sure how much of a good place I'm in with everything that's been going on. But, one thing I know for sure is that I won't run from it. I nod and sip my coffee, before getting up to hug her.

"Have a good day. Stay out of trouble with Luke," she says, hugging me back.

"I will," I say, grabbing my stuff and going outside to my truck. A pigeon is perched on the power line and it reminds me of the black crow that keeps showing up around me. There is enough insane shit going on without me adding more.

I jump in my truck and head to school. My heart is thrashing in my chest and I try to act as if it's no big deal. All I have to do is get through history. Then, I'll be free of him for the rest of the day. This thought calms me and I pull into my sparking spot to see Luke waiting for me. At least Lindsay isn't with him. I'm not in the mood for her shit either.

"Hey man," greets Luke, as I get out of my truck.

"What's up," I reply, noticing he looks well rested.

"Nothing. That was a shitty party last night."

"You're the one who wanted to go," I say, rolling my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry for dragging you to it."

If he hadn't drug me to it, I wouldn't have found out what Damon is. But, Damon wouldn't have come after me either and kissed me. I don't know which is worse.

"Don't worry about it. So, how was it with Lindsay when you took her home?" I ask, not able to stay angry at my best friend.

"It wasn't that bad. She stayed quiet the whole way. The exact opposite of how she was acting earlier that day."

"She must have still been in shocl. I mean, Damon found her screaming."

Damn, I shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But, I'm not complaining. So, how was the ride back with Damon?" he asks, as we make our way towards the building.

"Fine, we just talked," I say, not being able to stop myself from seeking out Damon's car in the staff parking lot. When my eyes land on it, my stomach lurches as I remember him kissing me in his car, a few hours ago.

"Yeah, ok, man," says Luke, as we walk through the double doors.

I'm glad Luke doesn't push it, as I'm trying not to freak out. The class room is full when we get there. I square my shoulders and stride up to my seat in the front row. If I show fear, it will give the impression that I can't handle it. And that's the worst thing Damon could think of me. He is in conversation with Ric, but stops midsentence to rake his eyes me. I wish I could ignore him, but he makes that fucking impossible.

He licks his lips and I try to imagine what he looks like with his fangs. How much would it hurt if he sunk his fangs into my skin? The thought doesn't scare me as much as it should. For the first time in months, the beginning of an erection begins to stir. Fuck, there's no point in denying an attraction to Damon now that my dick's getting hard. Damon smirks and the urge to throw him against the wall is overpowering.

I glance over my shoulder at Luke to see him playing on his phone. He didn't notice the hell Damon is putting me through. I can't walk out of class with an erection. But, how can I make it go away when I can't keep my eyes off of him?

"Good morning, class. I'm glad to see everyone survived the party last night," says Damon, smiling at everyone.

The girls fall for it and start giggling. I have to admit, his smile lights up the entire room.

"I'm going to need your full attention today. You will be having a quiz Monday and today I'll begin going over the material that's on it," he says, pacing down the rows.

I don't want to fail the quiz, so I vow to do my best to pay attention to the lecture and not the way his black shirt shows off his huge biceps. Damn it, this isn't going to be easy. It's as if he being a vampire doesn't matter as much as it did last night. For now, the most important thing is to take the notes on the lecture. I focus on writing in my notebook and don't look up at Damon. If I do, my concentration will be destroyed and I can't have that.

My erection even goes away and it's a relief. Towards the end of the class, my phone buzzes and it's another text from Stefan.

_You need to calm down and stop acting like a child._

I don't have to calm down or listen to a word he says. That's Elena's job. He's been lying to me for years and now he thinks he can boss me around? Hell no. It doesn't work that way. I slam my pencil on the desk and Damon stops talking.

"See me after class, Jeremy," he says, before going on with the lecture.

Just what I need. Stefan is going to get me in trouble with his brother. At this point, I don't even care who sees as I pull out my phone and type a message to Elena.

_Tell your boyfriend to stop sending me smart ass texts or we're going to have a serious problem._

The bell rings and Luke puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah," I say, nodding at him and getting my stuff together.

"I have to get a refill on my coffee," says Ric, before leaving.

Great, now I'm alone with a vampire.

"What was with your little outburst during class?" asks Damon, who is still standing by his desk.

I'm not about to put up with his shit either, vampire or not. "Tell your brother to fuck off. I'm starting to get fucking tired of his smart ass mouth," I say.

He looks thrown off by what I said. "What are you talking about?" he asks, standing face to face with me.

"I told your brother that if he hurts my sister or tries to take her blood, I'll drive a stake right through his heart. Now, he won't stop texting me with little smart ass comments."

Shock crosses his face and he says, "How do you know?"

"I overheard you and Ric talking last night. It pisses me off to no end that Elena had a vampire boyfriend and didn't care enough to tell me,"

"I can't help whatever decision Elena and my brother made. It was to protect you, I'm sure. Stefan's not being a dick to you on purpose. It's because of me that he's acting that way."

"The first thing he said was what did Damon tell you? It's not about you. It's about him lying to my face for so long. But, it made me furious that he wanted to blame you," I say, clenching my fists.

"That's nothing new. He's been blaming me for years for anything bad that happened. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it," he says, placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them.

The anger dissipates as I let his touch wash over me. "That would be great. So, what about you being a vampire?" I ask quietly.

He leans forward and whispers, "Come to my place later and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Ok," I say, wondering if he's going to kiss me.

"You were driving me crazy in class, wearing that tight shirt showing off your arms," he says, eliminating the space between us.

"I was thinking the same thing about you in class," I say, smiling.

This is when I notice he's about a half and inch shorter than me. I snake my arms around his waist and pull him closer. He loops his arms around my neck and places a kiss on my lips. It's short, sweet and just enough to stop my heart. Nothing's ever felt so right to me.

"You better get to class, before you're late. I'll see you later," he says, hugging me, then releasing me.

I know I've lost it as I lean in to kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Next chapter will take place at the boarding house and in Damon's point of view. There's more Daremy romance to come(: Please please please review. This story has close to 2,000 views, but not many people are voicing their thoughts to me if they like it or not. But, I love the people who have reviewed and everything. You can expect the next update on Sunday, even if I end up being busy this weekend. That's how dedicated to this I am. As always, come follow me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 **


	11. Darling, I want to Destroy you (Damon)

Stefan will have to be dealt with. Jeremy was so pissed that he was shaking and worked up in my class. At first, I didn't get why he was acting that way. Then he tells me it's my dear little brother that has him all torn up. It's not like I meant for Jeremy to find out about me. But, if Stefan and Elena had their way, Jeremy would have went to his grave not knowing about vampires. From what I've seen, he can handle it just fine.

The only thing he can't handle is the fact they kept secrets from him. I intend on telling him anything he wants to know because I know he can handle it. Jeremy's a young adult, not a child. That's what Stefan needs to realize. I was distracted that night and didn't consider the possibility that Jeremy might be hiding behind the door listening. It was the last thing on my mind. I was busy replaying the way his lips touched my neck. I enjoy his boldness so much. He never needs to second guess himself.

It's lunch time and I'm sitting in the teacher's lounge drinking O negative out of a mug. I have to admit, it was sexy to see Jeremy all worked up. He had this aggressive gleam in his eyes as if he wanted to kill someone. I wanted to calm him down and was surprised when he put his arms around my waist. Even though he's younger, he was being the more dominant one. I didn't mind him playing that role because he'll see me the role soon enough. Our first kiss was perfect and I plan to kiss him again this evening. With me being a vampire, everything I'm feeling him is magnified.

Any time I think about him, a wave of emotions hits me. The feeling I'm feeling the most right now is protective. I can't have Stefan upsetting him. Jeremy needs to be calm and smiling, not ready to kick someone's ass. I pick up my phone and dial Stefan, not giving a shit if he's busy or not.

"Hello?"

"Hello, brother. We need to talk."

"I agree."

"First of all, you can stop with the smart ass texts to Jeremy. You've pissed him off enough for one day. Second of all, it's typical that you would blame me for him going off on you. I had nothing to do with that. He was pissed beyond belief and worried about his sister," I say, readying myself for his reply.

"Elena tried to call and talk to him. But, he didn't answer. Instead, he sent me some bullshit text threatening me. How does he even know a stake through the heart will kill us?"

"I haven't confirmed that. He must have guessed it. But, he's angry at Elena for not trusting him. I did tell him that it was for his protection."

"You know good and god damn well that I don't drink human blood. I've never hurt Elena and she will attest to that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. You'll need to have a talk with him and explain that. Right now isn't a good time though. But, it would be extremely helpful if you gave it a rest with the texts," I say with a sharp tone.

"What are you his body guard?" asks Stefan in disbelief.

"Something like that. Bye now," I say, hitting the end call button.

I slip my phone back into my pocket and go back to the classroom.

"So, what was the deal with you asking Jeremy to stay after class?" asks Ric.

"Oh, I just told him not to have his phone out in class while I was lecturing," I say, waving my hand as if to brush it off.

I haven't thought about whether I should clue Ric in or not. It can wait until after I speak to Jeremy.

"You're taking your job as student teacher seriously," he says, chuckling.

"I'm a serious guy," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

The rest of the day passes by in a haze with Jeremy being at the forefront of my mind. I go out to the parking lot and see him talking to Luke. His eyes shine as he laughs at what Luke is saying. I'm glad to see him happy and not in the mood he was in before. His eyes meet mine and I forget to breathe even though I don't need to. I jerk my head towards my car and he nods.

Fifteen seconds later, he's standing beside me.

"Hey Damon," he says, with a smile.

"Jeremy. Why don't you follow me back to my house? That way you can leave when you need to."

"Yeah, alright," he says, going back over to his truck.

I get in my car and drive to the side of the road. When he gets behind me, I take off down the road. I look in my rearview mirror and see him in his big black truck. It suits him and it's hard to keep my eyes on the road. A few minutes later, I'm pulling into my driveway. I get out and go to hold the door open for him. He brushes past me and goes into my house. I close the door and find him glancing around in awe.

"I like it. This is amazing and the perfect definition of a vampire's lair."

I laugh, leaving him to the living room.

"It's home. I could fix you something to eat if you like."

"You have human food in here?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah for when I have the occasional human visitor," I say, going into the kitchen.

I rifle through the cabinets and find spaghetti noodles, pasta sauce, meat and garlic bread. It will be easy enough to throw together.

"You sure have a lot of alcohol," he calls from the living room.

"It's my choice of drink besides blood. You aren't allowed to touch it since you're underage," I reply, setting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"What else do you have then?" he asks, coming into the kitchen.

"I have sweet tea," I say, getting a pitcher out of the fridge.

"That's a weird drink for a vampire to have in his fridge."

"It was my favorite drink when I was human besides bourbon, of course," I say, handing him a glass of sweet tea.

"When exactly were you human?" he asks, taking the glass.

"It was in the Civil War era when Stefan and I were turned. I fought for the Confederate Army for a while. A beautiful vampire named Katherine Pierce came to stay with us. She used her abilities to manipulate Stefan and I. Blood and sex were all she wanted from us. I was convinced I loved her. This was happening right here in Mystic Falls. The town went vampire crazy and Stefan was tricked into telling our father what Katherine was. Katherine was captured along with the other vampires. They were supposed to be burned in a church. But, Katherine's witch sealed them in a tomb underneath it. Only Katherine wasn't in there. One hundred and forty six years later, Stefan, Elena and I opened the tomb, to find that out. I felt so betrayed and left. I didn't come back here until Ric called me to help him," I say, preparing the spaghetti.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's hard to believe you're one hundred and seventy years old," he says with awe in his voice.

I turn around to face him, "I'm not going to lie to you. There have been things in my past that aren't pretty. As vampires, we can turn our emotions on or off. I've had mine off and killed people without blinking. I'm a predator by nature, but I can control myself."

"Are you trying to scare me?" he asks.

I speed over to him to get eye level with him. " No, but you should be aware of what I'm capable of."

"So, you have super speed and mind control. What else?" he asks.

"Enhanced vision, strength hearing and I heal fast."

The next thing he does surprises me. He breaks his glass over my head and laughs as my skin starts healing.

"That wasn't an invitation to test it out. You're lucky that glass wasn't part of my fine china collection," I say, grabbing a towel and removing the pieces of glass from my hair.

"You have to admit that was funny though."

He's so beautiful when he's happy. I grab him by his waist and pull him in for a kiss. My lips crash against his in a fury I forgot I had. He kisses back with just as much fervor and tangles his hands in my hair. I slide my tongue in his mouth and run it over his. He lets out a sexy moan and I move my kisses to his neck.

"God Damon," he says, tilting his head to the ceiling.

I kiss up and down his neck, biting slightly. He's making it hard for me to keep control with those noises he's making. I suck on his skin and let my tongue come out to lick it. My fangs descend and I pull back.

"Whoa, that's hot."

He runs his hand over my cheek and I close my eyes. He's not running from me which is a shock.

"You're not going to run away?"

"No, anyone who runs away from you is a fool."

I lock my arms back around him and kiss his lips with new found affection exploding in me.

**A/N: The reason you're getting this early is because I have to spend tomorrow doing a pile of school work. So I opted to go ahead and write today and get this up for y'all. Next chapter will be Jeremy's POV and will pick right back where it left off with steamy Daremy romance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have a book on Amazon that involves Damon with an Original Character. It would mean the world if you could read it and give me your opinion. Here's the link dp/B00EODIAEW Follow me on Twitter at BrookSalvatore and don't forget to review since I posted this early! **


	12. In my Veins (Jeremy's POV)

Damon's got me pressed up against the wall with his arms around me tight. My whole body is on fire and I've learned to stop questioning what I feel. Guy or not, I have something with Damon. A Damon with fangs is something I never thought would be so attractive. I can't believe he was expecting me to run from him. There's no way I can do that now. Not when he's made me question everything I thought I knew about myself. I can see his loneliness and it's obvious his brother hasn't given him any sort of affection. It just fuels my anger at Stefan and I'm sure I'll do my best to kick his ass.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Damon, kissing along my neck.

"How much I want to kill your brother," I say, getting lost in the feel of his lips on my neck.

"Then, I'm not doing my job of blowing your mind," he says, kissing me and sliding his tongue in my mouth.

I groan and move my tongue with his while switching our positions. I rub his arms and squeeze his biceps before settling my hands on his hips. It's thrilling to have him backed up against the wall even though he's stronger. His hands are caressing my face as I continue to kiss him. The affection I'm feeling for him is burning me up inside. I never want to see him hurt again.

"Jer, the spaghetti's done," he says, pulling back.

"I am hungry now that I think about it," I say, kissing him one more time before going into the kitchen. I can't help but watch him as he takes out a plate. His muscles ripple as he extends upwards to grab a container of parmesan cheese. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to his body the way I used to be attracted to Bonnie's body. That doesn't mean I'm ready to shout it out to everyone though. For now, it's no one's business but mine.

"Here you go," says Damon, setting my plate in front of me.

"Thanks. What are you going to eat?"

"You smell appetizing," he says, winking.

Why does he have to be so sexy? My mouth drops open as I picture myself being laid across the table.

"Don't look so scared. I'll never feed on you unless you allow me to. No one else will feel on you for that matter," he says, kissing me and biting my lip a little.

I just smile and dig into my spaghetti. "So , what about this mind control ability?" I ask, remembering what he said earlier.

"If you're worried about me doing it you, I can't. Your bracelet has an herb called vervain in it which prevents me from compelling you," he says, pulling a blood bag out of the fridge.

"It makes sense because that night I called Elena after the first day of school, she told me not to take my bracelet off," I say, glancing at my wrist.

So, she's been protecting me this whole time.

"She was right to give it to you. This town has been known to have a vampire problem. I won't ever compel you unless you ask me to. Even then, it would have to be for a good reason."

"The way she talked on the phone that night, it was like she was implying you would. That pisses me off because she doesn't know you. All she knows is what Stefan wants her to know. That's a fucking problem."

"Everything he's told her is most likely true. I haven't been the best brother to him in our vampire lives. But, Stefan isn't good dinner conversation."

"This spaghetti is amazing," I say, before eating the last few bites.

"My Italian roots are responsible for that," he says, putting my plate in the sink.

"I need to be getting home soon. It's probably not a good idea to tell Jenna or Ric I've been here."

"No, it's not. I'm going to tell Ric, but don't worry about that. Leave it to me," he says, coming to stand between my legs, pushing me against the counter.

I'm mesmerized by his eyes and can't move. He traces his fingers over my lips. Then, he tilts my head up to kiss me. His lips move against mine in a slow pace. I move my hands to his chest and he places one hand over mine. It feels like I'm in a dream, but I know I'm not. Damon has the ability to pull emotions out of me that I never thought I had.

"You should go. But, let me put my number in your phone in case you need me," he says, laying his forehead against mine.

"Ok," I say, pulling my phone out of my pocket and handing it to him.

His fingers move at vampire speed and he slides it back in my pocket with a smirk.

"That was awesome. I wish I could text that fast."

He laughs and takes my hand, leading me to his front door.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" he asks, coming to a stop on the porch.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this today. Although, it will take time to get used to you being a vampire," I say, smiling.

"You will. I'm too hard to resist."

"Whatever," I say, walking towards my truck.

Before I can make it, his arm's around my waist pulling me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, with his lips against my ear.

I can't help but be turned on by his strength.

"That's not fair since you have enhanced strength," I say, trying not to sound pouty like a girl.

"Aw, well I know you're strong," he says, kissing the inside of my ear.

If he doesn't stop, I'm going to have a problem. I turn around in his grasp and take off running towards my truck. He catches up to me in no time and I feel his fingers reach out for me. But, I grab his arm and slam him against the truck, knowing it won't hurt him.

"How's that for strong?" I ask, keeping him pinned against my door.

"Not bad, but I let you get the upper hand."

"I tried," I say, leaning down to kiss him.

He grabs my hips and pulls me right against him.

"It's so hot when you do that," I groan, kissing his jaw and neck.

"Mm, if you don't stop, I'm not going to let you leave."

I kiss him one last time before pulling away.

"Let me know when you get home," he says, pulling me back in for a hug.

"I will," I say, opening my door.

He flashes a smile before speeding into his house. I shake my head, realizing that will take some getting used to. The radio comes on as I start the truck and make my way down the back road that leads to town. It's not quite dark yet, but it's not as bright outside as it was earlier. I relax back into my seat as I let the past couple days sink in. It makes me want to get in my bed when I get home and take a nap. I keep driving and a long green object catches my eye.

It's in the ditch by the guardrail and is moving like a snake. I slow my speed and look closer. There is a man standing where the snake had been a few seconds ago. Did that snake just turn into a man? Is that the creature in the cave? I slam my foot on the gas pedal and grab my phone. I hit call as I find Damon's name. It rings twice, before he picks up.

"Miss me already?" says his smooth voice coming over the phone.

"Damon, I was driving and saw this snake by the guard rail on that little bridge you have to cross. When I looked back over, the snake was gone and a man was standing in its place. It scared me and I just hit the gas," I tell him, glad that he's on the phone.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm pulling into town now."

"Ok, I'll go check it out. I want you to go straight home and text me when you get there."

"Ok, but what if it tries to hurt you?"

"You'll see me tomorrow, Jer. Now get your hot ass home," he says, ending the call.

I blush and throw my phone in the passenger seat. He's immortal so he can handle it. A couple minutes later, I pull into my driveway and notice Jenna's car is the only one there. Did Ric go with Damon to find the creature? I shake my head and send a quick text to Damon telling him I'm home.

_Good. Don't even think about leaving._

His aggressive vampire side is a major turn on to me. I text back, yes sir(; and go into my house. Jenna is in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, did you have a good day at school?"

"It wasn't bad. Luke and I hung out after school and I ate at his house," I say, throwing my keys on the coffee table.

I don't like lying to her, but Damon said not to tell her where I was.

"Oh ok, there's chocolate pie in the fridge if you get hungry for dessert."

"Thanks Aunt Jenna. I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long day," I say, making my way upstairs.

I take my shirt and jeans off before getting into bed. My crush is my guy student teacher and is a vampire. My sister has been dating said student teacher's vampire brother for four years and I didn't know about it until now. It definitely makes things more interesting. I spent my afternoon making out with Damon and enjoyed it more than anything I've ever experienced. My feelings for him are growing and I just hope it lasts. Before, I fall asleep, I see a crow outside my window. I make a mental note to ask Damon about it, the next time I see him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Did yall enjoy the season premiere of the Vampire Diaries?! I did, there were a lot of Deremy moments that were cute! I am sure this will spark my inspiration for this story. I was disappointed to see that there were zero reviews for the last chapter. On a side note, it was in Damon's POV but in the chapter titles it says Jeremy. Sorry if I confused anyone with that. The only reason I'm putting this chapter up is because today is TVD Day and it's the season premiere! But, please please please review. Also check out Power Within by Blair Ryder on Amazon. It is my vampire diaries book and I would love to hear your thoughts! PM me or talk to me on Twitter BrookSalvatore. **


	13. I Hope You Suffer (Lindsay's POV)

So, Jeremy Gilbert decided that this year is the year he would become hot. He spent three years being an outcast and playing the sympathy card because his parents died. It wasn't hard for him to regain his popularity because his older sister was queen of the school with her king being Stefan Salvatore, once he started school here.

This is my last year to be queen and if I don't then someone's going to get hurt. I spent my three years watching other girls get everything they wanted. It isn't fair that they can have it all. I should be able to have it all too. At first, I wanted Jeremy to be my king. But, I nixed that idea after he rejected me the first day of school.

We could have had it all together. But, he threw it right back in my face like I was nothing. I'm going to ruin him and then he'll wish he had never turned me down in the first place. He walked into school with a new attitude and his bulging muscles. It was the talk of the female population of school the whole day. I wanted to be the first girl to bag him, but it didn't happen.

Then, the new student teacher ended up being super hot. But, he's way out of my league along with the other girls in the school. There's a rumor going around that he shares his brother's girlfriend with his brother. Jeremy hasn't shown any interest in any of the other girls. There's something off about him this year and I'm going to figure out what it is. Then there's Raul, the man monster in the cave.

The night I got drunk and went into the cave, I never expected to find what I found there. When I first went in, all I could feel was darkness wrapping around me. My worst fear was playing out in my mind. I was screaming my lungs out when Mr. Salvatore found me. Jeremy's best friend, Luke, took me home that night. I thought toying with Luke would be a good way to piss Jeremy off. But, Luke wasn't responding well to my advances. I'm sure Jeremy had something to do with that.

I didn't want to go home. There was something in my mind pulling me back to the cave. I snuck out of my house in the middle of the night to go back to the cave. I had no fear when I went in there. When I entered the cave, I saw a tall, dark, Spanish man. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin and the perfect body made him look like something not of this world. He introduced himself as Raul and told me he called me there to help him.

"With what?" I asked.

"Humans keep coming into my dwelling and disturbing me. I want it to stop," he said.

"How can I help?" I said, confused at what he wanted me to do.

"You're going to keep everyone away from here. In return, I'll help you get the power you seek," he said, with a perfect English accent while he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I didn't have to be convinced to help him. He promised me power and I'll do anything to get it. Without power, I have nothing and I want everything. I spent the night with Raul and found myself falling in love with him. Getting revenge on Jeremy didn't seem as important. Raul was more interested in Mr. Salvatore and said he isn't as he seems. I have no idea what he meant by that. I'm a slave to Raul and was caught up in something I barely understood.

Jeremy is acting like he's on cloud nine. But, I can't figure out what is making him so happy. I checked the rumor mill and he hasn't gotten lucky with any girls. I was in the hallway and saw Jeremy standing by his locker. Mr. Salvatore walked by and Jeremy's head whipped around so fast he almost broke his neck. Mr. Salvatore smirked at him over his shoulder and Jeremy smiled at him. He turned me down for our student teacher! I'm going to ruin both of them.

**A/N: Uh, oh what kind of plans does Lindsay have to ruin Jeremy and Damon? And what about Raul? What the hell kind of creature is he? So, I know you all were probably expecting Jeremy or Damon's POV. But, this story has so many facets to it besides just the Daremy romance. I went to Lindsay's POV to build up the plot. Thursday, two good things are coming: a new episode of TVD and a new chapter in Damon's POV. I hope you all liked this regardless! Don't forget to check out my book Power Within by Blair Ryder on Amazon. It features Damon and an original character. Follow me on Twitter if you haven't already BrookSalvatore3 **


	14. Make it Harder to Breathe (Damon's POV)

A snake that can turn into a man is not something I was expecting to deal with. When Jeremy called me, he sounded freaked out. I wanted to run to him and hug him. But, I couldn't have him coming into contact with the creature. So, I had to send him home. I ran over there and the only thing I found by that ditch was water. There was no sign of a snake or man. I ran back home and caught a few hours of sleep. It's 6 AM and I'm standing by the window watching the sun rise as I drink my coffee.

I'll have to tell Ric about Jeremy, to explain to him about the creature. But, I don't want to fight with him. There's something electric between Jeremy and I. I'd rather not put a label on it until I know what it is myself. So, that part won't hurt Ric if he doesn't know it. I watched Jeremy fall asleep last night and I know he's safe. The notion that he was safe allowed me to go to sleep. Any time he turns those eyes on me, a heat settles over me like a warm summer day. The whole time I've been a vampire, the sun has brought me pain. When Jeremy's around me, it's as if I can feel the sun on my face. I smile at the thought of him being my sunshine and speed through getting ready for school.

Once I'm groomed to my satisfaction, I get in my car and head to school. There's nothing on my mind except for Jeremy and his eyes while I'm driving. Ric's beat me to school, but that's ok. I grab my stuff and head into the school. Ric's coming out of the teacher's lounge with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Damon," greets Ric.

"Morning Ricky. We have to talk."

"Alright," he says, going towards his class room.

I follow him and wonder how he's going to take it.

"So, what's going on?" he asks, sitting at his desk.

"When I brought Jeremy home that night, he overheard our conversation. He knows I'm a vampire and I told him the truth," I say, sitting on top of one of the student's desks.

"That was bound to happen. Elena and Stefan couldn't keep him in the dark forever."

"That's who he's pissed at. His sister has been dating a vampire for four years and he had no idea."

"Stefan's a puppy compared to most of the vampires I've came into contact with. He would never hurt Elena."

"Yeah, but Jeremy doesn't know Stefan as a vampire. I won't tell Stefan you compared him to a puppy," I say, laughing at my mental image of a puppy with fangs.

"You better not. Does Jeremy know about me and my history with vampires?"

"No, I figured I'd let you tell him that. All he knows is that you're my best friend and we're tracking a creature in the cave. Last night, Jeremy was driving and he saw a snake in the ditch. When he looked again, there was a man standing where the snake had been. He called me and I told him to go home. I went and checked it out, but the creature was already gone. There was water there," I say, hoping he doesn't lose his shit.

"There's water in the cave too. The creature has to have a body of water to survive. It's some kind of shape shifter. At least we have an idea of what we're looking for. I'm glad you told Jeremy to go home. It would have pissed me off it something had happened to him."

"I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him," I say, staring at him and meaning every word.

The bell rings and students start filling up the classroom.

"I'm just going to review with them for the quiz today," says Ric, going through his grade book.

I nod and turn my gaze to the doorway, waiting for Jeremy. Finally, I see his best friend Luke come in and then there's Jeremy. My senses are thrown into overdrive as I see him standing there in a white button down shirt with nothing underneath it. His chest is showing through and the white brings out his complexion. He bites his lip and keeps his eyes on me as he goes to his seat.

I want to rush over, pin him to the wall and ravage his mouth. This will be an hour of torture. Not to mention, the urge I'll have to rip out anyone's eyes that dare to look at him. Ric starts talking and I pull out my phone to send him a text.

_Do you have any idea how god damn delectable you look?_

I see him pull his phone out of his pocket and smile.

_Bite me._

How is it that his two word reply sends so many reactions through me? What a tease he is.

_Don't tempt me. I can have my fangs in your neck in the blink of an eye at any time ;)_

I smirk and watch his reaction. He gasps for breath and I don't have to use my enhanced hearing to know that his heart is pounding.

_I'm missing second period. _

One sentence and he's practically begging for me.

_Where?_

_Storage room closet. Wait until Ric starts his next class and then meet me there._

_See you then, stud._

I put my phone up and concentrate on what I'm going to do to Jeremy once I get him alone. The hour passes by so slow until the bell finally rings. Jeremy jumps out of his seat and it takes everything I have not to laugh. Luke follows him out of the room and I wait for the rest of the class to leave.

"Do you want to go run off copies of the quiz?" asks Ric.

"Sure," I say, glad for an excuse to leave.

"The number of copies I need is written on the top," he says, handing me a stack of papers.

I nod and make my way out of the class room into the hallway. The hallway's empty and I speed into the closet.

"Oh my God, you've got to quit doing that," says Jeremy, clutching his chest.

"It's fun and that's what you get for looking the way you do and sending me such flirty texts," I say, locking the door and setting the papers down on a stack of books.

"Excuse me," he says with a grin.

I speed over to him and run my tongue down his neck. Then, I kiss every inch of his neck before nipping lightly with my teeth.

"Do it, Day," he says, placing his hands on my hips.

"No, not yet. When I feed on you, it's not going to be for just blood. I intend to have you in my bed and it will be mind blowing. It's not going to be at your school in a closet and Day?" I say, against the skin of his neck.

"It's my nickname for you," he says with a blush.

I lift my head from his neck and kiss his lips.

"I like it," I say, before slipping my tongue into his mouth and tasting every inch of it.

He lets out a little moan and I start undoing the buttons on his shirt. I push it off his shoulders and move my kisses to his chest. He tightens his grip on me and I notice how aroused he is. I bring my lips to his ear and whisper, "Want me to take care of that?"

I move my hand down to his cloth covered erection and squeeze.

"God, yes. Please," he says, kissing me and biting my bottom lip.

I unbutton his jeans and slide them down his hips. His erection is huge through his boxers. I kiss him and slide my hand into his boxers to grip his dick. It twitches in my hand and I rub my thumb over the head of it before stroking. He's moaning so loud and kissing me back with a fever. I quicken my strokes and realize I don't ever want anyone else to see him like this.

"You're mine, do you understand that?" I ask, stopping my hand movements to look into his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm so close, Day," he says, closing his eyes and kissing my neck.

How can I deny him anything when he says and does stuff like that? I start stroking him and go hard to make him come. His hips jerk forward and he starts spasming while he throws his head back.

"Oh my fucking God, Damon," he says, as he comes into my hand.

I keep stroking him until his dick stops twitching. His eyes roll back into his head and I pull my hand out of his boxers, looking around for a tissue. I settle for a blank piece of paper and wipe my hand with it before throwing it away. I turn around and he's sitting on a cart with his jeans back on.

"I've gotten hand jobs from girls before. But, that was the best. I've never came so hard from a hand job. I walk over to the cart and get between his legs.

"Is that so?" I ask, rubbing his thighs.

"Yeah, I won't be able to think of anything else the rest of the day."

"Good, but don't be letting anyone else touch your dick," I joke.

"It's yours," he says, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me so sweetly, I think I'd die if I wasn't already dead.

**A/N: Wow! This story has reached 4,000 views and I can't believe that. I just wish some more of those 4,000 would review it. The reviews are what keeps me writing this. This chapter was hard for me to get out. But, reviews would help jump start my inspiration. Tell me what you think. I hope the smut scene was okay, I haven't written anything like that in a while. Also, did yall like the new episode tonight? There weren't enough Daremy scenes for my liking, but you got to see that here(; I can't believe Ripper Stefan is coming back. They're going to have their hands full with him. Also, are any of you AFI Slash fans? I have a story on if any of you would be interested in reading it, just PM me and I'll tell you the title. Don't forget to check out my Vampire Diaries book on Amazon, Power Within by Blair Ryder. See you all Sunday! **


	15. Live Like Seventeen (Jeremy's POV)

My mind is still reeling from Damon and I's hot storage room encounter. I'm not sure what came over me. But, when I saw him staring at me when I walked into his class, I was done. I knew I needed to kiss him. My attraction for him took over me. Geometry's so dull in comparison to visualizing Damon. It made my heart jump around in my chest when he was possessive of me. I couldn't imagine allowing any other man or woman to touch me the way Damon had.

I'm not completely comfortable with my sexuality, but I'm comfortable with my attraction to him. Lindsay's seated diagonal from me and keeps turning around to glance at me. Can't a guy day dream of his sexy vampire student teacher in peace? Ever since she came out of the cave, she has been more calculating. I know it had to have pissed her off when I turned her down. But, I'm not the only guy in the school. Lots of guys would kill to go out with her. I waved at her and she turns around to face the front.

Now I can get back to my fantasy. I want to spend more time with Damon. But, I don't know if he will have time to see me. Luke and I haven't worked out in a day or two. If Damon doesn't want to hang out, I'll go with Luke. With this decided, I pay attention to the rest of the lecture and copy the notes from the girl in front of me. There's no reason for me to do bad in school, when I'm back to normal. Damon can't distract me from everything.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rings and I get up to leave. Lindsay walked behind me and I saw Damon walking down the hallway. He threw a smirk at me, his hips swinging as he walks. I smile at him and picture my hands on his hips. He disappears from my view and Luke comes up beside me.

"Hey man," he says.

"Hey Luke, what's going on?"

"I'm starving, you want to get out of here for lunch?" he asks, casting a hopeful glance at me.

"Sure, we can go to the grill," I say, glad for the chance to get out of school for a bit.

"Alright let's go," he says, walking towards the exit.

We pass by the teacher's lounge and I see Damon bent over a black bag. The first thing I notice is that it looks like he's about to pull out a blood bag. I have the sudden urge to protect Damon run through me. Luke can't know what he is.

"Hey Damon," I say, stopping in front of the door way.

He tucked the blood bag back in the bag before turning around with a smirk.

"Hey boys. What's up?" he asks, eyeing Luke and I.

"We're going to the grill to eat lunch," says Luke.

"I was about to eat myself. Although, my appetite just changed for something else entirely," says Damon, his eyes zeroing in on my neck.

My blood should have ran cold, knowing what he was referring to. It's his way of flirting.

"We'll let you get back to your lunch," I say, with a smile before turning to walk past the lounge.

Luke nods at Damon before following me out of the school.

"We can take my truck," says Luke going over to unlock his doors.

I climb in his monster of a truck. Rock music blares out of his speakers as we pull out onto the main road. We both know the song so we sing along. The song resonates with me and I scream the lyrics, swaying to the music. Music's the other thing I love, like I love art. I have a brief mental picture of Damon and me at a show. Something tells me he'd be fun to have at a show with good music pounding through our bodies.

The truck comes to a stop in front of the Grill, where he slid into a booth.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something. But I didn't want anyone else to overhear," he says.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"You know you're my best friend and can talk to me about anything. Is there something going on between you and Damon?" he asked quietly.

So, he noticed how Damon and I were acting around each other. If I can't tell my best friend then I can't tell anyone. Luke has seen me in my darkest place, so I trust him.

"The first day I saw him, I was drawn to him. Bonnie and I lost whatever spark we had. It lit back up when I met Damon. I hope it's not weird for you knowing I'm crushing on our older guy student teacher."

"You're my best friend and I'll always accept you no matter what. Don't worry about it, I've got your back. If you tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you. But, I believe he could turn the straightest guy with his sex appeal," says Luke, whispering the last part.

I laugh and feel giddy at the thought of Damon. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I hope it's Damon.

_Were you staring at my ass when you showed up at the teacher's lounge?_

_The reason I stopped in the doorway was because you were about to pull out a blood bag and Luke could have seen. _

I felt my blood rush and the thought of him bent over.

_Aw, my hero. Xo_

I smile and don't see the need of going to my last class which is a study period.

_Can you ditch last period? I heed to kiss you._

_Your wish is my command._

God, he's unbelievable. I put my phone back in my pocket and enjoy the rest of my lunch with Luke. Going back to the school is easier, knowing that I'm blowing off last period to be with Damon. I have to get through one more class. Luke knowing about Damon and I lifts a weight off my shoulders. It's crazy how Luke is ok with it. I'm glad to have him on my side.

The rest of physics class passes by with me wondering what will happen between Damon and I. He pleasured me before and I want to see how his face would look etched in pleasure. The need to please him overtakes me. I've never pleasured a guy in any way. But, I won't let it show when I go into action. He likes the strong side of me and that's what I want to show him. I may not be a vampire, but I can be just as aggressive as him.

The bell sounds, breaking me out of my thoughts. I set my confidence in place and strut out of the class room to the storage room closet. The hallways swirl with students and I wait for them to clear before sneaking into the closet. Damon's already there leaning against the wall looking so god damn sexy. I bite my lip and walk towards him, sliding my hands on his hips, kissing him.

"Hey sexy," I say, pulling away from his mouth.

"Mm hey," he says with his smoldering eyes.

His eyes send me into a lust filled frenzy and I attack his lips again. He kisses me back and lets me take the lead. I run my tongue over his lips before entering his mouth. He groans and I swirl my tongue all over his with slow strokes. I move my hands under his shirt so I can grip his bare hips.

"What got you in such a mood?" he asks, pulling back.

"You," I say, going back to his lips and pinning him fully to the wall.

He tangles his hands in my hair. I start moving my tongue with his then drop my kisses to his neck.

"God Jer," he sighs.

I bite into his neck hard and suck on the skin. Then, I drag my tongue over the spot on his neck. I kiss up to his ear and whisper, "How about I wrap my mouth around you dick?"

"Go for it," he say, with the veins appearing under his eyes and his fangs descending.

He undoes his jeans and drops them to the floor. I gasp at the sight of his huge monster dick. He smirks and I want to make him fall apart. I get on my knees and start out by licking the head of his dick and along the side. He grips my head with both hands as he twitches. I wrap my mouth around his dick and slowly start to suck. Moans are coming out of his mouth and it turns me on.

I bob my head and take in as much of him as I can without gagging. I continue for a few minutes before swirling my tongue around and around his head.

"Feels so good, Jer," he says, thrusting his hips to move his dick further into my mouth.

I massage his balls while still sucking as if my life depended on it.

Fuck, I'm so damn close!" he yells with his hips bucking.

I steady his hips with my hands and suck hard and fast. Then, I work my tongue over his head.

"Jer," he moans, as he comes into my mouth.

I swallow before letting his dick slip out of my mouth. I stand and tuck him in his jeans before doing them up.

"Who else have you done that to?" he asks with his normal face returning.

"No one. You're the first," I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"And the last. It's a treasure no one else will ever get," he says, biting and sucking on my neck to leave a hickey.

**A/N: Hey yall. This chapter took me all day to write and it was hard to get out. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to review because I need to get inspired for the next chapter. Please check out my Vampire Diaries book on Amazon, Power Within By Blair Ryder. I just hope I'm not running out of steam for this. I have been updating twice a week and I don't want that to slow down. Because I'm afraid if I do then I won't have the motivation to keep going. You can still expect the next update Thursday, TVD Day, but I just hope it won't be as hard for me to get out. **


	16. Heaven Is Slow (Damon's POV)

It was extremely pleasing to see Jer with the hickey on his neck that I made. He wore it around school like a badge of honor. The way he strutted around school with it was a turn on. I wanted to grab him and leave another one on his neck. But, it had to be kept a secret. My lovely love bite boosted his popularity status to the top. The other guys were wondering how he got a hickey at school and how hot the girl was. The girls were wondering which vixen among them marked him up.

Luke was happy to be the coolest guy at school's best friend. Although, Luke was already popular to begin with, according to the girls in my fourth period class. I'd do anything to make sure Jeremy's senior year is perfect. Secret relationships are more fun because it keeps the people guessing. Who said Jeremy was in a relationship anyway? Just because he has a huge hickey on his neck doesn't mean he's taken. It just means he's locking lips with someone. That's the beauty of it, no one knows what Jeremy's up to, which makes him someone of interest.

The only person who didn't seem enthralled by Jeremy's love life is Lindsay Woods. I have a feeling it has something to do with that night I found her in the cave. Ric's still searching for an explanation of what kind of creature it is. I've been given the task of watching Lindsay, when I'd much rather be watching Jeremy. I'm in crow form, perched in a tree in her yard. So far, she hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. Homework is about as interesting as watching paint dry on a wall. I never did my homework when I was human. But, not everyone had the luxury of charming their way through life, as I did.

I do remember Jer telling me she hit on him and he turned her down. That had to have angered her somewhat. Not to mention, he more or less called her a slut. If anyone has a vendetta against Jer, it's her. But, I wonder if the creature is controlling her in any way. I haven't seen any indication of that, yet. Her cell phone starts ringing and she answers it.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey girl. What have you been doing?" asks the other female voice on the other end.

"Hey Amber. Just been doing homework."

"Lame. So, did you see that huge hickey on Jeremy Gilbert's neck?"

"Yeah," says Lindsay, rolling her eyes.

"Who do you think put it there?"

"How should I know? It wasn't me. Besides, who's to say it was a girl? Have you seen the way he gawks at Mr. Salvatore?"

"Omg Lindsay! You don't think he's into guys? Everyone gawks at Mr. Salvatore."

If I wasn't in crow form right now, I would be smirking right now.

"He turned me down so maybe he does play for the other team."

"I heard the Russian exchange student, Natasha, gave it to him."

"Please, she wishes. Look Amber, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Meet me in first period?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Linds."

"Bye," says Lindsay, throwing her phone on her bed.

I stick around for a few minutes making sure she is in fact going to bed. She changes into sleep clothes and gets into bed, turning off the light. I fly out of the tree and make way to the Gilbert house. Jeremy's on his bed room floor shirtless, doing crunches. I can't help, but watch as his muscles clench. A light sheen of sweat covers his chest and I want to kiss every drop. The hickey I made is still just as purple as it was when I gave it to him. He's so mine.

I tap my beak against the window. He looks over with a look of confusion. I tap again and he jumps up to come over to the window. He opens the window and I hop in. Then, I shift back to my human form.

"What the hell Damon?"

""Did I mention that one of my abilities allows me to take on the form of a crow?" I ask, smirking.

"No, you didn't. I thought it was funny how anytime that crow's around, you're not too far behind it. Can Stefan do that too?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it takes a lot of practice to master transforming into an animal. If Stefan did change, it would probably be into a puppy," I say, recalling that conversation Ric and I had.

His face cracks into laughter before he says, "A crow suits you."

"It's sleek, dark and unbelievably handsome," I say, walking over to him and placing my arms around him.

"I can't disagree with that," he says, biting his lip.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me when you do that?" I ask, leaning in to brush my lips over his hickey.

"No, I'll have to keep doing it then."

"I love this mark on you. You looked so proud walking around school showing it off." I drag my tongue around the dark circle.

"I am proud because I gave you head and made you come," he says, tilting his head back.

"Of course you made me come. Do you not remember the way you were working your tongue all over my dick?" I whisper, before latching my lips back to his neck.

He groans and moves his hand to my cheek, bringing me into a kiss. I move my lips against his slowly, enjoying the moment. He kisses me back with just as much fervor.

"You're melting my icy heart," I say, leaning my forehead against his.

"That's a bad thing?" he asks, smiling.

"It is when you have a bad boy image to keep up. You're turning me into Stefan."

"No, you'll never be Stefan. You're my Damon," he says, biting down on my bottom lip.

I chuckle, feeling warmth flood my dead heart. It's crazy how close he brings me to my human side. "I want to take you out this weekend. We'll drive down to Richmond and have our first official date. No one knows us so it'll be the perfect get away."

"That sounds nice. I'd love to go, Day."

"It's so damn cute when you call me that," I say, kissing his cheek.

Then his phone rings.

"It's Elena," he says, glancing at the caller ID.

"Answer it, she's your sister," I say, nodding.

He hits the button and answers. "Hello?"

"Jer, I'm glad you answered. We need to talk."

"Ok talk," he says, sitting on his bed.

I sit beside him and take his hand in mine.

"It took time for me to get used to Stefan being a vampire. I didn't want to burden you with our problems after Mom and Dad died. But, I love you so much. I didn't want you caught up in this world," she says.

"I should have been able to decide for myself."

"You weren't in any position to decide anything because you were high all the time."

My fangs come out as my anger flares up. How dare she?

Jeremy squeezes my hand and I try to calm myself.

"Fair enough," he says.

"Stefan is a good guy. He's never hurt me or anyone else because he drinks animal blood."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and get a better idea of how to entertain myself. Slowly, I inch my hand over to his crotch and run his bulge through his jeans. He glares at me and I smirk, rubbing a little harder.

"Ok, but you've still been dating a vampire. That puts you in danger. How am I supposed to believe he won't hurt you?"

"That's where trust comes in , Jer. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing and you have to trust Stefan."

By now, he's completely hard and he's sweating.

I reach into his jeans and take his dick in my hand. He bites down on his lip.

"That will take time. But, I'll try. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

I start stroking him, rubbing my thumb over his head.

"How's your senior year going?"

"Good," he gasps out, bucking his hips into my hand.

"Ok, I have to go. I'm glad we're ok. Love you," she says, hanging up.

"You are such a dick," he says, slamming his phone down and attacking my lips.

I lay him back on the bed and straddle him. His kisses are rough and needy. I continue stroking him at vamp speed.

"Fuck Damon, I'm close," he says, looking at me with his brown eyes.

I yank his jeans down and off, before taking his dick in my mouth. I take him all the way in and hollow my cheeks.

He moans," I want to come for you so bad, Day."

I swirl my tongue over his head with my vamp speed and it has ten times the effect. He digs his hands into the bed and comes into my mouth. I smirk and clean him up. Seeing him shaking and moaning beneath me is so beautiful. It reminds me why I love being a vampire so much.

**A/N: Hey guys, did everyone watch TVD tonight? All the doppelganger stuff is confusing! I'm disappointed Jeremy wasn't in the episode, so no Daremy there: ( I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this one wasn't as hard for me to get out. If I don't update Sunday, then you can expect the next chapter on Thursday. I love you all and thanks for your support. Don't forget to check out my book Power Within by Blair Ryder on Facebook. Follow me and chat with me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 **


	17. Heart Stops (Jeremy's POV)

I never knew getting a blowjob from a vampire could be so fucking amazing. Damon worked his tongue over my dick so fast, I thought my head was going to spin. Then, when I came, he just smirked at me and kissed me, before disappearing out of the window in crow form. I hated to see him go, but I was too tired to argue with him, so I laid back and went to sleep.

The rest of the school week passed by without a hitch. Damon's hickey drew people to me and people were fought to cram themselves in at Luke and I's table. The Gilbert name was being respected again and I couldn't help but to enjoy it. Since Elena and I fixed things, we talked every day. Even though she wasn't there, we video chatted. I almost felt guilty for not sharing my secret about Damon with her. She kept her relationship with Stefan a secret for four year, so I figured I owed her one.

Not to mention, I didn't want to deal with Stefan getting involved in it, which he undoubtedly would since Damon's his brother. Once Stefan caught wind of Damon and I's relationship, a fight would be the result. In my mind, I could picture Stefan trying to hurt Damon and me jumping in the middle, refusing to let it happen. I shook my head and went to my closet to pick out what to wear for my date with Damon.

It's Saturday and Damon insisted on whisking me away to Richmond for the day. Damon would be dressed in his normal black attire. I decided on the blue and white button down he loved so much and left the top three buttons undone. Next, I slid into my tightest pair of dark jeans and stepped into my boots. Something's still missing, I looked around my room and saw my cologne on my dresser. I picked up the bottle and sprayed some on and fixed my hair. My phone rang and seeing Damon's name, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, you ready to go?" asks Damon's voice, coming through the phone.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Mhm. Why don't you go ahead and drive you hot ass over here?" he asks, with a slight growl.

"Yes master," I say, laughing.

"If you aren't here within the next five minutes, prepare to be punished," he says in a cold tone before hanging up.

God damn he's in an aggressive mood and he knows how much that turns me on. I slip my phone into my pocket and rush down the stairs. Jenna's out with Ric so I don't have to worry about them slowing me down. I grab my keys and go outside to get in my truck. Then, I hop in and fire it up, speeding out of the driveway. Speed limits don't register with me as I fly along the road to Damon's house. I arrive a couple minutes later and pull behind his car.

The next thing I know, I'm slammed against my truck with his mouth on mine. He must have sped out of his house when he heard me pull up. It took me by surprise, but I kiss him back with just as much force. He pulls back and I suck in air since he took my breath away with his surprise kiss.

"You're right on time," he says, intertwining our hands.

"Of course. How could I not when you sounded so sexy on the phone?" I ask, getting lost in his smoky eyes.

"I should have been a phone sex operator in another life," he says, smiling.

"No, you can't talk that way to anyone else. So, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to out to dinner, but don't worry because I'll have my dinner later," he says, leading me over to his car.

I don't know if he's being serious or if he's joking. As long as I get to spend time with him, it doesn't matter. I let myself be pulled to his car and he opens the door for me. I get in and he shut the door, going over to the driver's side. He gets in and starts the car. We're on our way to Richmond and he has a tight hold on my hand. I couldn't help but to keep a smile on my face.

The first day of school, I never expected to be so struck by him. He turns me on like no one ever has and pulls emotions out of me that I never even knew I had. The part about him being of the same sex hasn't been effecting me like it was. It's all labels and I don't want to put myself in a box.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, turning his head to look at me.

"I keep trying to imagine where we're going."

"You'll love it," he says, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I nod and gaze out the window, watching the scenery roll by. A couple hours later, we reach Richmond and are cruising downtown. The restaurant he takes me to is called Generations. The building is a big white house with a white wrap around porch and a white porch swing on the front porch. Damon comes over to my side of the car and opens the door. I get out and he takes my hand, shutting the door. He leads me to the house and we step into a foyer like area with a hostess stand.

"Last name?" asks the hostess.

"Salvatore," says Damon in his commanding voice.

"Right this way, Mr. Salvatore," she says, grabbing two black menus.

We follow her and I take in the restaurant. The tables are round with starch white tablecloths, expensive chairs and an ornate chandelier hangs from the ceiling. A man in a tuxedo is playing the piano and there's also a bar in the back. I thought I saw the governor of Virginia at one of the tables. Leave it to Damon to bring me to a place where the elite dine. I feel nervous about him holding my hand and hope no one pays it any attention. Damon is perfectly poised and I try to follow his lead.

The hostess takes us to a table that's on the back porch and is secluded. "Your server will be right with you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you," he says, pulling out my chair for me.

I sit down and open up the menu, noticing the entrees are at least forty dollars each. "Can you afford this?"

"Wouldn't have brought you here if I couldn't. I got us the best table in the house, so enjoy it Jer," he says, scanning through the menu.

"Was that the governor I saw?" I ask, still not able to get over that.

"I wouldn't doubt it. When you go out with me, you'll get nothing but the best," he says, grabbing my hand that's on the table.

"You're the best, Day," I say, squeezing his hand.

"Hello. What can I get you to drink?" asks a tall, muscular guy with light eye liner lining his green eyes.

"I'll have a glass of your best bourbon," says Damon.

"And for you?" he asks, latching his eyes onto me.

"Sweet tea."

"I don't see how you could get any sweeter. But, I'll be right back with your drinks," he says, winking before walking away.

"That was weird," I say, not understanding what just happened.

"It's because of that blue shirt you're wearing. Although it's clear you belong to me," he says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do I?" I ask playfully.

"You know you do," he says, leaning forward to kiss me.

I kiss back and let him slide his tongue into my mouth, groaning at the sensation. The next thing I know, something is brushing against my dick. I look down and see his socked foot, slowly rubbing circles on my bulge.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a breathy voice.

"What does it feel like?" he asks, smirking and rubs his foot harder.

We haven't had dinner yet and I'm already hard for him. My dick twitches at the thought of what he has in store for come time for dessert.

**A/N: OMG did everyone love the Deremy scene in tonight's episode? I was literally freaking out thinking that's my ship on tv right now! It was awesome to see that(; Okay, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to cut this down to once a week updates so I don't burn myself out. So every TVD Thursday, you can expect this to get updated. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting, it means a lot. 3 Don't forget to check out my book on Amazon, Power Within by Blair Ryder, if you haven't already. Come talk to me and follow me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3. Also, who's point of view do yall want to see in the next chapter? Let me know, I want to give the people what they want.**


	18. The Perfect Gift(Damon's POV)

"Day" moans Jeremy, glaring at me.

I smirk and move my foot off his dick. He looks relieved at first that I stopped, but then he realizes I'm not going to finish what I started.. at least not here.

"Tease," he hisses, clenching his fists and looking so adorable in his state of arousal.

"Save your energy for later, Jer, when you'll really need it," I say, leaning back and sipping my bourbon.

"Whatever, pay back's a bitch and you need to remember that," he says, with fire blazing in his eyes.

It turns me on watching him get so worked up at my hand. He's under the impression that he's in control just because he's taller. But, he's not, even though it's sexy watching him try to dominate. The pretty waiter comes back to take our food orders.

"I'll have the steak, well done," says Jer, flashing the waiter a smile.

"You'll get that and more. What can I get for you?"asks the waiter, turning his attention to me.

"You can bring me another bourbon," I say.

"It'll be right out," says the waiter, picking up the menu and his fingers brush against Jeremy's.

That little minx is really pushing it, but that's what he's wanting is for me to get pissed and start ripping heads off. He forgets that I've been around for a long time and have control over my emotions.

"No comment?" asks Jeremy, smirking like he's me or something.

"There's nothing worth commenting on," I say, throwing back the rest of my bourbon.

He raises and eyebrow, wondering why I'm not going into a jealous rage. I don't like that he's trying to provoke a reaction out of me. He'll know it when I go into a rage.

"So, this is how it's going to be then?"

"You're the one who decided it would be a good idea to flirt with the waiter when your boyfriend is sitting right fucking in front of you," I say, coldly.

"Wait, boyfriend?" he asks, shock registering on his face.

"Yes, Jer, that's what you call it when you belong to someone," I say, rolling my eyes.

The next thing I know, he's leaning over the table crashing his lips against mine and placing his hand on my cheek. I place my hand over his and move my lips against his, sliding my tongue in his mouth. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue against mine.

"Ahem," the waiter coughs.

I open my eyes and see the waiter standing there with our food glaring. Jer pulls back, slouching down into his seat with his eyes on mine. The waiter slams Jer's plate down and shoves my bourbon into my hands nearly spilling it.

"You need to be more careful, my shirt costs more than you make in six months," I say, my voice clipped in anger.

The waiter storms off and Jer bursts out laughing.

"Don't laugh; you were just flirting with him a few minutes ago."

"You're a dick."

"You want my dick," I whisper with a smile.

A dark red blush covers his face and he bites his lip, not saying anything. A blushing Jeremy Gilbert is the one thing that can send sparks straight to my heart. The rest of dinner passes by without event and a different waiter brought the check to me. Jeremy started to protest when he saw the bill was over a hundred dollars. I shut him up with a kiss, pay the bill and lead him outside to my car.

"Thank you for dinner, Day. It was really nice," he says, standing by the door.

"You're welcome and totally worth it, now get your ass in the car so we can get part two of the date started," I say, smacking his ass.

He flips me off before getting in and slams my door.

"Slam that door again and I'll rip your fingers off," I say, getting in on my side.

"Suck my dick."

"Keep on and I'll do more than that to have you screaming oh god, Day!" I say, winking and throwing the car into drive.

He doesn't respond and I take that to mean he's imagining the possibilities. I drive further out into the country on the outskirts of town. A few minutes later, I pull off down a gravel road and park my car at the end of it.

"You vampires are all the same, bringing humans out into the woods to kill them," he says, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be a baby. I can't drive my car to where we're going, so we'll have to run," I say, before going to his side of the car to open his door.

"I can't run as fast as you," he says, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Duh, I'll have to carry you. If we walk it'll take an hour to get to the spot."

"Won't I be heavy?" he asks, still unsure,

I scoop him in my arms and he winds his arms around my neck. "See. Light as a feather," I say, kissing his nose before taking off into the woods.

The chill in the air whips across my face as I run through the trees. I can hear Jeremy's heart pounding and I tighten my grip on him. A short time later, we reach the spot I wanted to take him to. It's a clearing with a lake and the stars are shining, making for the perfect romantic backdrop. I set Jeremy down and he goes over to the blanket that's spread out with a candle on it to provide light.

"Did you come early to set this up?" he asks, sitting down on the blanket.

"All for you," I say, sinking down beside him.

"So, what's it been like not to die?"

"It's been amazing to see civilization change from how it was when I was human. Even though he's annoying, I'm glad my brother took me with him into this life. At least I wasn't alone, but I hated him for it for the longest time."

"I don't think Stefan's a bad person, he just comes off as self righteous. You need to talk to him one day and get everything out there. I fixed things with Elena, but I don't know how long it will stay that way. What's going to happen when we have to tell people about us?" he says, gazing at me with worried eyes.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Jer. No matter what happens, we'll be together. I won't let anyone tell us we can't be together. Whenever you're ready and comfortable, we'll the important people about us. Don't worry about anything, baby," I say, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him to my chest.

"I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Apparently the Salvatores can't resist the charms of the Gilbert's brown eyes," I say, placing little kisses on his neck.

He throws his head back and laces his fingers with mine. I reach down to rub him through his jeans. Then, I take off his shirt, biting and kissing all over his chest. He tangles his hands in my hair and pushes my head towards his dick. I get his jeans off and swipe my tongue over his head. Next, I rub a finger at his entrance and he flinches.

"Relax, trust me," I say, kissing him and pushing him back on the blanket.

I carefully slide my finger in and move it around to stretch him. Once he's comfortable, I thrust my finger in and out going a little deeper each time.

"Oh my God," he moans, moving my head back to his dick.

I suck him all the way in my mouth, licking him at the same time. Then his hips jerk as I rub my fingers against the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Fuck yeah," he groans, thrusting into my mouth.

I keep my mouth on him and rub my finger all over his spot.

"I'm so god damn close!"

I pull my finger out and move my mouth off his dick.

"What the hell, Day! "He whines.

"Hush, I'm going to do something else to blow to your mind."

I lick over his entrance, before shoving my tongue inside him.

"That feels so good."

Hearing him being so vocal pushes me to move my tongue in and out of him fast. After a few seconds of watching him suffer, I reach up and stroke his dick in time with my tongue.

"Fuck you're so good. I want to come for you so bad Damon!" he yells, coming into my hand.

I remove my tongue and lean over to kiss him. "How was it?" I ask, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

"Mind blowing, I never knew guys could do that stuff. I want to learn everything from you."

"We have plenty of time for that," I say, snuggling up to him and laying on the blanket.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe this story is close to 7,000 views. It blows me away that so many people are interested in this. Happy Halloween and I hope yall enjoyed the new TVD episode. I didn't get to watch it because we had bad weather here and it interrupted TVD. But, I will catch up on the episode on Hulu tomorrow. Also, I'm going to a Halloween party tomorrow night as a vamp(; Maybe I'll find my Damon Salvatore. Anyway, I hope you liked this. For some reason, this story really pushes me to write some steamy stuff. I've never wrote a guy rimming another guy so I hope that part was okay. I hope you all enjoyed the holiday. **** Don't forget to review, check out my Vampire Diaries book Power Within by Blair Ryder on Amazon and follow me on Twitter BrookSalvatore3 See you next Thursday for the next update! **


	19. Embrace (Jeremy's POV)

Have you ever felt like you're in that place where nothing can touch you? That place where you're completely unaware of the rest of the world? It's how I feel while Damon has me wrapped up in his arms, as if we're in our own little bubble. My mind is still reeling over how he had me torn up and screaming his name just a few minutes ago.

Never had I felt someone finger me and it didn't hurt the way I thought it would. I thought I would be grossed out by a guy doing it to me the way I used to do it to girls. It was a sensation like no other and it completely took me over. The lines were blurred between the roles we were supposed to be playing. Did that make me the girl or submissive one because he had his fingers and tongue inside me?

Oh God, his tongue… it drove me up the wall. I imagine it's the same sensation girls get when their boyfriends eat them out. Which is why they always want their boyfriends to do it. I was still confused about my sexuality and I didn't think of it in terms of me being gay or straight. I thought of it in terms of me wanting to be with Damon, which is what I want.

Thanks to Damon, everyone thought the wild Russian exchange student gave me that huge ass hickey. I was totally fine with the bad boy image and it's true that I can do whatever I want. It didn't matter if I was making out with guys or girls as long as it looked as if I was having fun.

"What are you thinking about?" asks Damon, running his tongue over my ear.

"About this new image you gave me," I reply, shivering against him.

"You're quite the bad boy from what I hear."

"I learned from the best. Something else is bothering me though. When did you first know that you were into guys?"

He's rubbing circles into my hips and it's hard to concentrate on what I'm thinking about.

"That didn't happen until I became a vampire. I could seduce women with just one look from my blue eyes. They would line up to fuck me and that satisfied me for a while. But, time passed and it got to be the 70s. I was in California, partying at a night club when I saw this gorgeous guy. He had the shaggy blonde hair that was popular in that time and a perfect body. As soon as I laid eyes on him, a fire lit up inside of me and I knew I had to have him. The only thing was I knew nothing about how to seduce a guy. I thrived on challenges so I didn't let that stop me. So, I strutted up to him and laid on the charm like I would do with women. Come to find out, he was a vampire too. I felt connected to him in ways that I hadn't felt since I was human. Stefan spent his time running away from me so I hardly had a relationship with him. Anyway, I stayed in California with him to explore the new side of myself. It was great for a while, but I got bored of being tied down. So, I left one night and never looked back. Sometimes, I still hate myself for how I hurt him. Since then, I couldn't look at another guy until I met you," he says, kissing the back of my neck.

The thought of Damon being in love was an endearing one. But, how could I guarantee that he wouldn't get bored with me? If the great love of his life couldn't make Damon stay then what could?"

"Were you in love with him?"

"I was for a while. But, it wasn't the kind of love that killed me to be away from him. I think that's the kind of love I'm going to have with you," he says, turning me around to face him.

I stare into his eyes and don't see any deception in them. He traces his fingers over my lips before he leans into kiss me. I kiss him with as much intensity as I can muster. Then, I bite his lip and go for his neck. I bite and suck hard, doing my best to give him a hickey. He hooks his fingers into my belt loops and pulls me as close as he can to him. I pull back to look at the hickey I made, only to see that it was healing.

"Oh come on! That's bullshit, Day. You get to leave marks on me, but I can't leave any on you," I say, pulling away from him.

"I could heal yours too with my blood. But, I like how they look on you and it shows who you belong to," he says, placing small kisses on my neck.

"I think I'm ready for you to bite me."

"Well, I could use a snack now that I think about it. Why though?" he asks looking at me with confusion.

"It would be connecting us together and I think it would be super hot," I tell him, honestly.

"It'll make me twice as possessive once we involve blood."

"Do it then, possessive Damon turns me on the most," I say, grabbing his hips and pulling him on top of me.

The first thing he does is lick over my neck and kiss me. Then, he breathes in and the veins appear under his eyes, along with his fangs. My heart leaps at the sight and he places one hand on the other side of my neck. He lines up his fangs with my neck and slowly bites down. It doesn't hurt as his fangs pierce into my skin. The sounds he makes as he sucks are going straight to my dick. I can feel my blood going into his mouth and I close my eyes.

It's crazy how I can feel as if I'm one with him. As I start to feel light headed, he pulls back. I open my eyes and his face is still vampiric with my blood around his mouth.

"You have the most perfect blood I've ever tasted," he says, biting into his wrist and holding it out to me.

I stare at him in confusion, not understanding what he's wanting me to do.

"Drink, I can't have you alerting the town to the presence of a vampire."

"I like having your bites on me."

"Next time, I'll bite you on your thigh. Now, drink," he says, pushing his wrist to my mouth.

I wrap my hand around it and suck on the wound he made. His blood tastes fruity and salty at the same time.

"Ok, don't drain me dry, babe," he says, gently pulling his wrist away.

"So, what's going on with Lindsay and the cave?"

"So far, there's nothing new to report. I haven't seen the creature yet."

"Well, I think you're waiting around too much. We should go to the cave and see what we find," I suggest.

"I don't want to put you in danger, Jer."

"It'll be fine, I might could even help you."

"Ok, we can take a peek around. But, if I tell you to run that means you run and don't hesitate. You understand?" he asks, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I do."

"I hope I don't regret this," he says, kneeling down so I can jump on his back.

I get on his back and he takes off into the woods, back to his car.

**A/N: What did everyone think of the episode tonight? Damon looks delicious in red and we got to see angry Damon which is always sexy! Nina is now playing three characters in an episode.. wow. I just hope Amara and Silas don't take camera time away from Damon and Elena. Anyways, next chapter Jeremy and Damon are going to the cave. Give me ideas for what you want to see because I am running low on ideas. Review and follow. Check out my book, Power Within, by Blair Ryder on Amazon which features Damon and an OC. I'm brooksalvatore3 on Twitter, follow me! Hope you all are having a good week. See you next week! **


	20. They Say You Won't Come Back (Damon)

**A/N: ****Song recommendation for the chapter:**** They Say You Won't Come Back- Breathe Carolina. Flashback scene is in italics. **

I can't believe I let Jeremy talk me into driving out to the cave, knowing it could endanger his life, just to quell his curiosity. He's got a way of making me want to fulfill his every wish no matter how ridiculous they are. It could have been the blood talking because his blood tasted like almonds, rich and sexy. I've never tasted any blood that could make my dick jump when a drop hit my tongue.

Not to mention, it was so sexy watching his face change as his pleasure increased. I had a good idea that he'd never been fingered since there were no other guys before me. So, I knew no one had ever touched his prostate and bought him to an insane level of ecstasy. I hadn't planned to rim him, but he looked so hot writhing underneath me, that I had to try something else to up his pleasure. That's as far as I plan on going, sexually, with him. He's not ready for the rest of the stuff that goes into it. Even if my dick begs me to slide it into his entrance, I won't. I remember how my first with a guy was and I want his to be something he'll never forget.

_It was the summer of '77 and I was at this underground disco club in San Francisco. The club was underground because it had gay couples along with the straight couples. Everyone danced with everyone and as long as everyone had a good time, gender didn't matter. I went to the club because a friend recommended it to me and I needed a new scene. _

_Funky dance music blasted through the speakers and everyone danced as if it was the last thing they'd ever do underneath the rotating disco ball. Immediately, I went to the bar to get a drink. The bar tender slid a shot to me and I downed it, not bothering to tell him I wanted bourbon. I wanted to observe the people around me to see if any caught my interest. Painted up women with feathered hair and tight outfits danced with each other. They captured my attention for about five seconds before my eyes wandered to the male said of the floor._

_Standing towards the edge of the dance floor was a tall, muscular man clad in tight flared pants and a button down shirt dancing by himself. Shaggy blonde hair reached just above his shoulders and he was easily the best dancer there, the way his body moved in time to the fast paced music. I didn't see how this decadent creature wasn't accompanied by a dance partner. It showed how confident he was in himself that he didn't seem shy about not having a partner. _

_The more I watched him, the more I wanted him. I enjoyed dancing too and could boogie with the best of them. But, it made me nervous since this happened to be foreign territory for me. Not doing anything and letting someone else dance with him scared the hell out of me. I was a vampire for god's sake, therefore I had the power. Before I could change my mind, I strutted over to him and nearly lost myself. His eyes were the prettiest golden shade of hazel I had ever seen. _

_He smiled at me and I smirked back, getting into the groove of the music. At first, I danced in front of him, unsure if I should touch him. The song switched to a slower, sensual beat and he placed his hands on my hips. I let him take the lead and settled with draping my arms around his neck. Up close, I could see how well defined his body was and my jeans tightened slightly. His hands felt heavy on my hips and his touch differed from that of the female touch I was used to. But, I liked the way it felt and loved relished in being so close to him. _

"_I've never seen you around here before," he said in a deep voice._

"_I got here yesterday."_

"_I'm Brennan Carson."_

"_Nice to meet you, Brennan. I'm Damon Salvatore," I said, smiling at him._

"_We have one thing in common," he said, running his finger along my jaw line. _

"_Oh and what's that?" I asked, wondering what he could be talking about. _

_Veins appeared under his eyes and his canines descended. I was too wrapped up in him to notice that I had run into another of my kind. _

"_It's been a long time since I came across another like me." _

"_I knew what you were the second I saw you and the way you were stanced."_

"_Hm. I admit I was distracted by other things," I said, glancing down at his lips._

_His face returned to normal and he kept moving to the song. "How long have you been this way?" he asked with a smile._

"_Since 1864, what about you?" _

"_I was turned back in colonial times when this country was first settled."_

"_Ah, that must have been exciting watching everything unfold." _

"_To a degree, yes. But, do you want to go grab a bite to eat after this? I'd love to hear more about you," he said with that same killer smile. _

"_Sounds perfect," I said, getting closer to him._

_That was how my foray into homosexuality started. _

"Are you ok, Day?" asks Jeremy, bringing me out of my memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, trying to push the memories of Brennan to the back of my mind.

Jer squeezes my hand with his and I smile at him. The rest of the drive is silent as we head to the cave. If nothing else, my blood's in Jeremy's system in case something was to happen, he won't die. There's no way I'm telling him that though even if it is my backup plan. I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to him. Before I can over think it, I'm pulling off by the guardrail. I reach into the glove compartment and pull out a gun.

"Please tell me you know how to shoot a gun," I say, looking at him, as I'm leaning over him.

"Yeah, of course."

"This is for you in case you need to protect yourself. If I tell you to run, you run here, get in my car and go get Ric. Hopefully that won't happen, but be prepared just in case," I say, locking my lips with his.

He kisses me back, placing his hand on the back of my neck. "Day, I don't want to go if there's a chance you'll get hurt," he says between kisses, snaking his arms around my waist.

"It's true that I have no idea what I'm dealing with. But, there are very few things that can hurt me. You need to be focuses on keeping yourself safe. Don't worry about me," I say, brushing my lips over his forehead, before sliding the gun in his hand.

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"You follow behind me at a distance. And you're not going into the cave; you wait outside unless I say otherwise. Got it?" I ask, moving back to my side of the car.

"Yeah, let's go. We don't have all night."

I jump out and go over to his side of the car, opening the door. He gets out, sliding the gun in the back of his jeans.

"You have no idea how much the image of you with a gun is turning me on," I say, reaching for his hips, to pull him to me.

"Is that so?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"Mhm. But, I can't do anything about it right now. Don't forget what I said," I say, releasing him and making my way down the hill.

Jer does a good job and stays behind at a reasonable distance. Since I know he can protect himself, I'm not as nervous about him coming along. I keep my ears open, listening for anything out of the ordinary. When we get to the cave, I point to a tree a few feet back and motion for him to get behind it. I need him not to be visible so I can scope out the area. Once I see he's hidden, I step into the cave and start looking around.

The walls are covered in the paintings that Ric had mentioned. I'm not sure if the paintings have anything to do with the creature or not. Ric was attacked by the water so I need to check that part out for sure. I speed to the part of the cave where the underground spring is. The first thing I see is the black water. But, I don't see any creature beneath the water.

"Damon, we have a problem!" says Jeremy's voice, coming from the woods.

I speed back to the tree where I left him and see him pinned against the tree by a man.

"What the fuck," says Jeremy, struggling to get free.

"Long time, no see, Damon." The man turns around and all I see is blonde hair and those familiar hazel eyes.

"Brennan."

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of tonight's episode? Silas was hilarious and did you notice the sparks between Amara and Damon? I'm so glad Bonnie's back but of course there is a side effect to her being the anchor now. Back to Sparked Interests, Brennan is not the creature. He showed up for a completely different reason. I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in his point of view, would anyone be opposed to that? Review and let me know if you liked this or not. I wrote this while listening to 70's disco music. It was actually good and helped me get into that 70s esque vibe. Please check out my Vampire Diaries book on Amazon, Power Within by Blair Ryder. It's really good! See you all next week. **


End file.
